Siempre estaré contigo
by 3R
Summary: Onlybrothers and family business... Preseries 1990. NO SLASH. Lo que John Winchester borró de su diario en un trabajo en Windom (Minnesota) y lo que ocurrió con sus hijos durante su ausencia.
1. Un caso como otro cualquiera

**_Bueno, pues ya estoy por aquí otra vez, esta vez es un miniwinchis y un caso de John que tuvo unas consecuencias bastante llamativas (por decir algo)A ver... quiero sacar esta historia desde hace más de un año y no había manera de desbloquearla hasta que la empecé a publicar en el Supernatural_foro, y como parece que ya rueda pues, aquí también._**

En fin, no cuelgo esto para que me hagáis reviews, pero si los hacéis me haran mucha ilusión (porfaaaaaaa)

**Título: ****SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**  
Autora: Yo  
Tema: only bros & the family business (Preseries, Dean tiene casi once años, Sam seis y como se aprecia en el prólogo, la historia se irá dividiendo en dos partes por capítulo, una para los miniwinchis y otra para su padre)  
Calificación: Todos los públicos  
Resumen: _Frente a ellos, un muchacho de poco más de dieciocho años les observaba atentamente. Tenía el cabello rubio, revuelto, y sus enormes ojos azules y perplejos contemplaban a los dos hombres que decían haber sido compañeros de trabajo de su padre: John Winchester_  
Estado: rodando  
Descargo de responsabilidades: No suelo descargarme de responsabilidades, esta chorradica es toda mía... Eso sí, los nombres de los personajes y las situaciones claves ya sabéis de dónde salen, para qué nos vamos a repetir ¿no?

¿Comenzamos?  


**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Prólogo**

"**Un caso como otro cualquiera"**

Marzo de 2009

_Windom, Minnesota_

_Sam Winchester retuvo a su hermano cuando apuntaba con una pistola, bajo la mesa de la pequeña cafetería, a la persona con la que habían quedado. Todo el mundo conocía allí a Adam Milligan. No era habitual que el mayor se alterase tanto cuando tenían enfrente un posible caso. Pero hasta él tenía que reconocer que en esa ocasión Dean tenía motivos de sobra para estar tan trastornado._

_Frente a ellos, un muchacho de poco más de dieciocho años les observaba atentamente. Tenía el cabello rubio, revuelto, y sus enormes ojos azules y perplejos contemplaban a los dos hombres que decían haber sido compañeros de trabajo de su padre: John Winchester_

4 de enero de 1990, jueves**.**

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

John Winchester cargó su vehículo dispuesto para un nuevo trabajo. Como siempre, su hijo mayor le ayudó a colocar el material escuchando atentamente las más que repetidas advertencias de cada partida, aunque esta vez no los dejaba solos o en manos de desconocidos.

- Tienes que practicar más con el rifle Dean, tu nivel de puntería ha disminuido en el último mes.

- Sí, señor

- Obedece a tío Bobby y cuida de tu hermano

- Sí, señor

- Voy a estar cerca hijo – dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro del chaval – no es un trabajo muy peligroso, quizás tenga que pasar un poco de tiempo investigando, pero la semana que viene estaré de vuelta.

- Sí, señor

Ambos entraron en la casa, Sam, el pequeño, abrazó a su padre, no quería que se fuera. Aunque ya tenía más que cumplidos los seis años, a veces, según su hermano, se comportaba como un bebé. El chico de casi once años y sonrisa de viejo lo separó del adulto con firmeza.

- Venga Sammy, suelta a papá que tiene que ir a trabajar.

- Otros papás trabajan en casa – replicó el pequeño – puedes hacer aquí lo del papeleo y así no estás tantos días por ahí

- Mi trabajo no es de papeleo – John se arrodilló frente al pequeño dándole un abrazo – pero volveré pronto, lo prometo.

El Impala rugió dejando ambos niños con quien consideraban su tío, llevando a su conductor (sin sospecharlo) a incumplir una de tantas promesas que acabarían convirtiendo a ese chiquillo de seis años cariñoso y confiado en el adolescente arisco y rebelde que incluso llegaría a huir de su lado.

El chatarrero, no mucho mayor que John, llevó a los hijos de su amigo hasta el colegio. No habían contratado servicio de autobús escolar pues apenas tenían previsto ir un par de semanas, y sólo iban a asistir a clases porque Robert pensaba que era necesario que ambos niños se relacionasen con chavales de su edad.

Hacía casi cinco años que conocía a John Winchester, Dean entonces apenas tenía la edad de su hermano pequeño y aún le sorprendía cómo aquel chiquillo silencioso y tranquilo se había convertido en el chico enérgico y autosuficiente capaz de ocuparse de sí mismo y de su hermano.

No, a Bobby Singer no le sorprendía cómo el pecoso era capaz de cuidar de su hermano, ese era el único aspecto del muchacho que permanecía inalterable desde que entró en su casa apenas alcanzando la cintura de su padre y con un diminuto Sammy entre sus brazos, el chatarrero no lo supo entonces, pero recordaría esa aparición cada vez que, en el futuro, esos hermanos volvieran a cruzar su puerta.

El profesor Bensman, el nuevo profesor del colegio público de Sioux Falls, aceptó a regañadientes a Sam en su clase de primaria y Dean fue al grupo H de sexto porque Bobby se había equivocado al rellenar el parte de traslado indicando que el chico había nacido en 1978 en lugar de en 1979.

El docente Daniel Bensman siempre opinó que la educación de un niño no es ningún juego. El actual maestro, disconforme con la inclusión del pequeño Winchester en su grupo puso una queja formal al director del colegio que no fue tomada en consideración. Sorprendentemente el pequeño Sam era atento y parecía disfrutar con las clases, facilitándole su trabajo. No tardó en oír quejas, ese mismo día sobre el otro hermano.

Pero en fin, el joven profesor tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría de la mejor manera posible.

Windom, Minnesota 

El motel elegido era un poco mejor de los que acostumbraba a utilizar en sus viajes, si lo hubiese sabido habría llevado a los niños consigo, pero ya no tenía caso y con Bobby estaban mejor que encerrados viendo la tele, por muy bonita que fuera la habitación. John desempacó las armas y se dispuso a repasar todos los datos que tenía sobre el caso que lo había llevado a esa ciudad.

Habían desaparecido, hasta el momento, siete cadáveres en menos de dos meses. Aunque visto sin perspectiva podía parecer un caso simplemente policial, no lo era. No si se retrocedían hasta cincuenta años atrás. Desde entonces, en periodos aproximados de cinco años, habían desaparecido más de doscientos cuerpos del pequeño cementerio de Windom, y las desapariciones de esos cadáveres terminaban con la aparición de varios individuos asesinados brutalmente y medio devorados por alguna criatura con dientes similares a los humanos.

El cazador estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de un Goulh, una criatura que se alimentaba de carne humana, y que, aunque no solían matar para comer, en ocasiones, ya sea por la escasez de cadáveres, por debilidad (esos bichos también se enfermaban) o porque tuviesen crías, podían acabar con algún vagabundo.

Pero no tenía aún nada con lo que empezar y la tapadera que había elegido: periodista del "Cottonwood County Citizen" no era una gran cosa, pues nadie tomaría en serio a un empleado del periódico local.

Joe Burton, el ayudante del sheriff estuvo muy comunicativo. El oficial lo miró a través de sus gafas de culo de vaso y creyó exagerar la importancia de las profanaciones de tumbas, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea del caso que tenía entre manos.

John no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese chico desgarbado y despistado era su mejor baza para acceder a los lugares y víctimas y decidió no separarse de él.

**_ Continuará**


	2. Chico nuevo en la ciudad

**_Primer capítulo, hasta que alcance por dónde voy en el foro intentaré ir más rápido._**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Chico nuevo en la ciudad"**

5 de enero de 1990, viernes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Robert Singer recogió a los hijos de John del colegio recibiendo las primeras quejas sobre el mayor. Sonrió cuando el muchacho replicó obscenamente a la reprimenda de la profesora de religión, aun así tuvo que llamarle la atención frente a la indignada mujer que por muy fundamentalista que fuera tenía su cuota de razón.

Dean se sentó enfurruñado atrás, con el pequeño, que estaba ordenando su material escolar y un par de libros que había cogido prestados de la biblioteca del colegio.

- Cogí uno para ti Dean – le comunicó a su hermano – es un comic de Tarzán, podemos leerlo juntos

- No debo leer cosas de tipos en taparrabos, la señorita Rottenmeier me podría expulsar por indecente – gruñó el pecoso

- Venga chico, seguro que no es para tanto – el chatarrero estaba al borde de la carcajada, no debería fomentar la indisciplina del muchacho, pero le hacía gracia

- Me ha castigado por darle un beso en la mejilla a Sheila Tunner, casi le da un ataque al corazón, es una vieja amargada – replicó el chaval

- Dean, no puedes ir besando a todas las chicas guapas de tu clase – sentenció el pequeño – harás que los demás se enfaden.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que Sheila es guapa?

- Si no, no la besarías – replicó inteligentemente su hermanito

El chatarrero sacudió la cabeza. Se había acostumbrado al par de críos que hablaban como viejos. A veces, cuando volvía de alguna cacería particularmente difícil o cuando los recuerdos de su pasado le caían encima. Se encontraba con el deseo de que John pasara por allí, o necesitara su ayuda, sólo para poder jugar con ellos o simplemente hacer de niñero un rato.

Los pequeños bajaron de la pick-up y lo ayudaron a llevar la compra a la casa sin que tuviera que pedir ayuda.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy tío Bobby? – preguntó Sammy colocando el pan y un paquete de servilletas sobre la mesa de la cocina

- Sopa

- Ayer comimos sopa - se quejó Dean - ¿Cuándo vas a comprar hamburguesas?

- Tío Bobby, ¿podemos echarle huevo duro a la sopa? – pidió el castaño mirándole esperanzado como si estuviera pidiendo algo excepcional – si le echamos huevo Dean no se quejará tanto…

- Mocoso – gruñó el mayor colocando unos bricks de leche en la nevera, sin embargo también parecía interesado en su respuesta

- Le pondremos fideos, huevo duro y trocitos de frankfurt ¿de acuerdo? – los dos niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja, y el chatarrero se quitó la gorra disimulando la risa – a ver Dean, manos a la obra, saca el paquete de salchichas.

- ¿Y yo que hago tío Bobby?

- Lavarte las manos, igual que tu hermano

Los ojos grises del cazador-chatarrero examinaron con tristeza su escaso menaje de cocina. Apenas pasaba en su casa un par de meses en el año, el resto del tiempo, como esos niños, rodaba de caso en caso, de motel en motel, la mayoría de las veces solo, y ocasionalmente con Rufus o John o algún novato que el primero le encasquetaba para que ejerciera de "tutor". Su hogar hace mucho que tenía más de sitio de paso, que de hogar.

- Necesitamos una olla más grande para la sopa – murmuró para sí

Windom, Minnesota

John Winchester pidió un bocadillo de la casa y una cerveza mientras repasaba sus notas sobre el caso en el bar del pueblo. La camarera, una muchacha rubia y agradable de veintipocos años, le trajo su pedido.

- Aquí tiene señor Street – le sonrió coqueta.

El cazador sonrió distraído haciendo que el corazón de Lisa Cooper diese un vuelco. Windom era un pueblo pequeño y no había demasiados hombres que llamaran la atención como ese periodista y que estuviesen libres.

- Hola Lis – musitó nervioso Joe.

La muchacha trasladó su sonrisa al agente de la ley que acababa de llegar. Si tartamudeara menos y vistiera más a la moda y no como una reliquia de los cincuenta, la camarera se pensaría lo de aceptar su invitación para salir algún día de este año (o del próximo).

- Hola Joe, ¿lo de siempre?

- Si – sonrió tímidamente tras sus gafas de culo de vaso el joven policía – ¿me lo puedes llevar a la mesa del periodista?

- ¿Le conoces?

- Bueno, él escribe un reportaje y de paso me ayuda a ordenar los hechos del "caso del necrófago" - presumió un poco el joven agente con el sombrero reglamentario entre las manos – se llama Jim

- Con J, como tú – Lisa agradeció íntimamente la oportunidad de volver a acercarse al atractivo periodista – no hay problema Joe, yo misma te llevaré tu guiso a la mesa.

- Gracias Lis.

Se sentó frente al periodista que enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles desordenados devoraba un enorme bocadillo de la casa. Los ojos oliváceos de John Winchester no habían perdido detalle de la conversación de su nuevo aliado con la camarera. Tendría que prestar más atención a cómo se relacionaba con ella o podía tener problemas con el chico apocado y tímido que se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Come a menudo aquí, Burton?

- Casi todos los días, está cerca de la comisaría y la comida es buena – se justificó avergonzado como si el cazador pudiera tener algún inconveniente

- Y el servicio es agradable

- Sí, el mejor

Lisa trajo el almuerzo de su amigo. Se había cambiado el delantal, pues el otro tenía una mancha, y se había recogido el pelo en un moño casual y coqueto que dejaba unos mechones sueltos alrededor del rostro. Incluso se había retocado los labios. Joe fue apenas capaz de decir un tembloroso "gracias"

- ¿Quiere algo más señor Street?

- No, gracias, estoy bien señorita

- Lisa

- Estoy bien señorita Lisa – bromeó incapaz de evitar el tomar el pelo al indeciso ayudante del sheriff - llámame Jim

- De acuerdo señor Jim – le devolvió la broma la muchacha

- Oh, ¡venga ya Lis! Llámale Jim y usted llámela Lisa – interrumpió el chico logrando superar su timidez durante un segundo.

- Si lo dice la ley – aceptó jocoso el cazador – no podemos llevarle la contraria Pero entonces tú también tendrás que llamarme Jim, Burton.

Estaba yendo contra todo lo que le habían enseñado en sus más de cinco años como cazador. Se suponía que ya era un cazador veterano y que no debía entablar ninguna amistad en los sitios dónde iba. ¿Qué decía Travis? "Nunca utilices el mismo váter dos veces". Y ahí estaba él, bromeando con dos críos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría en ese pueblo.

**_ Continuará**


	3. Problemas con la autoridad

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Problemas con la autoridad"**

8 de enero de 1990, lunes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Era un nuevo record, ni dos días de clase y ya lo habían expulsado por mala conducta. Dean Winchester, ignoró el gesto furioso de su hermano Sam por tener que aguardar la llegada de Bobby en el aula de retención.

El pequeño se dedicó a hacer los deberes del día siguiente mientras su hermano tocaba la batería con un lápiz y su mochila ante la mirada severa del profesor de guardia. Que encima era el maestro de Sammy.

- Estate quieto Dean, no me dejas concentrarme – le regañó su hermanito

- Me aburro – se justificó el chaval de casi once años, que sin embargo cogió su libreta y se puso a hacer dibujos, para dejarle hacer los deberes.

El Profesor Bensman se interesó por la tarea de su nuevo alumno, y le ayudó a comprender un par de ejercicios. Antes de que Bobby llegara.

- Dos días Dean – le regañó su tutor provisional cuando los montaba en la camioneta para ir a casa - ¿Qué va a decir tu padre cuando se entere?

- Papá cree que la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo, seguro que no le importa – replicó el pecoso.

- Y vas a dejar a Sam sólo en el recreo, siendo el nuevo, ¿Lo has pensado? – le hizo recordar el mecánico.

Para eso no tenía respuesta, aunque el renacuajo dijera que se las podía apañar solito, que ya era grande, las experiencias de Dean en otros colegios lo intranquilizaban. Bobby tenía razón, tenía que haber sido más pelota y menos listillo. Pero bueno, iban a ser sólo dos días y si alguien se atrevía a meterse con Sam se las vería con él a su vuelta.

Pero Sammy estaba enfadado con él. Y también estaba enfadado con su padre y con la maestra de religión que le había dicho que su dibujo de su familia no valía y le había puesto un negativo. Por eso cuando llegaron a casa corrió escaleras arriba al dormitorio que el chatarrero había arreglado para ellos se tiró en la cama y rompió a llorar. Dean subió tras su hermanito y se llevó una sorpresa al verlo llorando.

- Oye, que me han castigado a mí no a ti – lo meneó tratando de verle la cara

- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero a papá! – lloró más fuerte el pequeño abrazando su mochila y con la cabeza escondida en la almohada

- A ver, papá no está aquí, está trabajando, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – el pequeño sonaba tan desgarrado que Dean se sintió fatal – lo que sea Sammy, dímelo y lo arreglaremos ¿sí?

- ¡No se puede arreglar! – sí que se podía oír más triste, tanto como para que el pecho de su hermano diese un vuelco

- Claro que sí, todo se puede arreglar, dímelo – con una ternura increíble en un chico de su edad cogió a su hermanito, lo sentó en sus rodillas y le secó las lágrimas – ya verás…

- Es mi dibujo… - comenzó a hacer pucheros otra vez – la seño dice que no vale.

- ¿Por qué no iba a valer?

- Porque no tengo mamá – los ojazos del chiquillo se abrieron muy fuerte para no llorar otra vez, porque Dean no quería hablar de mamá nunca, al ver que el pecoso callaba siguió – teníamos que dibujar nuestra familia y yo nos dibujé a nosotros y a tío Bobby.

- Claro – respondió su hermano razonablemente, y entonces Sammy empezó a llorar otra vez

- Y… y la señorita White dijo… dijo… ¡que eso no era una familia de verdad! – fue una suerte para el pequeño no poder ver la cara de su hermano a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojitos - ¡que… que… una familia de verdad es el papá, la mamá, los niños y los abuelos… y… y… yo, yo dije que no tenía mamá, y… y ella dijo… dijo… que entonces mi familia no valía!

- ¡Cómo se ha atrevido esa bruja amargada! – rugió su hermano tan furioso que temblaba de rabia - ¡Cómo me la eche a la cara le… le… Arghhhh!

El ataque de ira tuvo la virtud de aliviar el llanto del pequeño. Sam sólo llevaba unos meses yendo a clase, estaba en el primer curso de primaria, y en esos meses cada vez que Dean se enfadaba así significaba que quien se había metido con él o quien le había hecho daño, no se atrevería a atacarle de nuevo.

Era demasiado pequeño para comprender que no era lo mismo enfrentarse a otro chico que enfrentarse a un profesor. Abrazó a su hermano para calmarlo. Pero el mayor sólo murmuró "Enséñame el dibujo"

- Este es el taller de tío Bobby – explicó con su vocecita en la que todavía se adivinaba la llantina de un rato antes – y este es el coche de papá, y estos somos nosotros, y papá y el tío Bobby…

- Pues a mí me parece perfecto salvo por estos rayajos – señaló el tachón que había hecho la maestra – quien haya sido merece un cero y que lo pongan en la pizarra a escribir "No se hacen rayajos en las obras de arte"

- ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

- Este dibujo no necesita arreglarse

- Dijo… dijo… - las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, pero consideró que tenía que ser valiente así que susurró – que sin una mamá no valía

- Pero yo si veo a mamá aquí, Sammy – le señaló las sonrisas de crayola de los dibujos – sólo que como es un ángel pues es invisible

- Le dijiste a la señorita White que los ángeles no existen, y que el cielo tampoco – "Rayos, este crío se acuerda de todo" pensó el mayor intentando encontrar una respuesta razonable.

- Pero sólo lo dije porque estaba cabreado con ella por castigarme ¿Vale?, de todas maneras ella no es nadie para decir que nuestra familia no vale, nuestra familia es la mejor ¿de acuerdo? – se había calmado pero lo que le había hecho la maestra de religión a su hermano no se quedaría así como se llamaba Dean Winchester – y si quieres dibujar a mamá pues la dibujas y ya está.

- Pero no me acuerdo como era

- Pero yo sí y te enseñaré.

- ¡Niños! ¿Es que no queréis merendar? – gritó el chatarrero desde la cocina

El cazador, luchando con unas tostadas medio quemadas y un bote de manteca de cacahuete sonrió al escuchar el par de pies corriendo por las escaleras, ajeno al pequeño drama que había interrumpido.

Windom, Minnesota

El agente Burton no sabía que pensar del periodista que en los últimos días se había pegado a él como una lapa. Se trataba de un caso rutinario, no tenía nada interesante, salvo lo repetitivo y el daño psicológico a los familiares de los muertos.

Sin embargo Jim Street insistía en acompañarle a la oficina del forense, al cementerio, cuando iba a interrogar a los testigos. Y aunque al principio era divertido y halagador, ahora empezaba a molestarle.

Encima Lisa solo tenía ojos para él, lo que le ponía un poquito celoso. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver. El caso es que la actitud del periodista le resultaba sospechosa. Pero como no parecía peligroso ahora le parecía maleducado decirle que no lo quería husmeando en la investigación.

- ¡Eh Joe! – ahí estaba el tipo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una caja de rosquillas glaseadas en una mano y un par de cafés en la otra – Traigo un par de cafés para pedirte un favor.

- Tú dirás Jim

- Se trata del último cuerpo ¿crees que las heridas fueron en el cementerio o en la funeraria? – preguntó llanamente el periodista

- ¿No te parece un poco morboso hablar de cadáveres comiendo rosquillas y bebiendo café?

- Nop – contestó el enigmático sujeto con la boca llena con una rosquilla y ofreciéndole la caja - ¿quieres?

Y se encontró aceptando el desayuno gratis y descubriendo que las mutilaciones de todos los cuerpos se habían producido en el cementerio. Street tenía razón en una cosa, habría que montar vigilancia si querían encontrar al necrófago, pero el Sheriff no aceptó su propuesta.

**_ Continuará**


	4. Discusiones

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Discusiones"**

9 de enero de 1990, martes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Dean acompañó a su hermano hasta la puerta del colegio y se aseguró de que entraba a clase, el conserje le había impedido pasar al patio por lo que permaneció junto a la reja hasta que el pequeño entró en el edificio. Después fue a dónde Bobby había aparcado la camioneta y se subió al remolque a leer el comic de Tarzán que Sammy había sacado para él de la biblioteca de la escuela.

Iban a hacer prácticas con la escopeta en la chatarrería en cuanto el adulto volviera del supermercado y de hacer unos recados. Saltó de la trasera cuando lo vio llegar cargado con la compra y le ayudo a acomodar las bolsas en el maletero. El de la gorra le dio las gracias revolviéndole el pelo y le indicó que le acompañara.

Estaban en el parque público, apenas había gente pues la mayoría de los niños estarían aún en clase a esas horas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Bobby?

- Vamos a jugar al Baseball – afirmó el cazador dándole un guante para atrapar la pelota.

- Pero se supone que debo practicar con el rifle – le recordó al de la barba que lanzaba y recogía en el aire una pelota

- Hoy no Dean, cógela – musitó lanzándole una bola fácil que el niño atrapó sin dificultad

- Tendrás que lanzar más fuerte - sonrió el pecoso devolviéndosela

- A ver ahora…

La idea de hacer jugar al chico surgió sin más cuando escuchaba la conversación del ferretero y uno de los clientes que se quejaban de que sus hijos eran muy mayores mientras contemplaban el set de baseball que estaba de oferta en la tienda de deportes junto a la ferretería. De repente pensó que un niño de once años (no cumplidos aún) debería estar jugando a algo en lugar de practicando tiro con un arma de fuego.

¿Cuántas veces había visto a esos niños practicar algún deporte o jugar a algo propio de sus edades? Había visto cómo Dean Winchester con sólo ocho o nueve años montar y desmontar armas de fuego en cuestión de segundos. Lanzar cuchillos con bastante puntería, fabricar bombas incendiarias… Por un día quería darle a ese niño un rato de normalidad.

Ni siquiera analizó la calidez de su corazón cuando al chico se le escapó la bola y corrió a buscarla riendo al ver un chihuahua que se la quería quedar. Se tiraron toda la mañana en el parque hasta que fue hora de recoger al pequeño.

Pero el día se torció con la llamada de John a su hijo. El chaval le contó su mañana recibiendo una severa reprimenda.

- Lo siento papá, no sabía… - muy serio el niño respondió uno de esos fríos "si señor" que a Bobby le escocían como el infierno

- Déjame hablar con tu padre Dean – pidió el teléfono al chico y lo envió a vigilar al pequeño – John…

_- La tarea de hoy de Dean era practicar con el rifle, Robert, no que te lo llevaras a jugar a la pelota – _le recriminó su amigo

- Es solo un niño John, necesita hacer cosas de críos…

_- Su padre soy yo, y yo soy quien decide lo que necesita y lo que no – _le corrigió el ausente

- No creo que por un rato…

_- ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que lo mejor es llevártelo a jugar a la pelota cuando lo han expulsado del colegio? – _John estaba molesto pero Bobby comenzaba a cabrearse también – _Le he dejado una tarea y Dean necesita disciplina, no que lo premien por portarse mal, haz el favor de no levantar mis castigos Robert_

- Sí, claro, por supuesto – replicó molesto el chatarrero – tú eres su padre.

Windom, Minnesota

John Winchester estaba cabreado. Cabreado con su amigo por tomarse la libertad de no seguir sus instrucciones con sus hijos y cabreado consigo mismo por arrastrar a sus niños a un mundo que aterrorizaba a un veterano de Vietnam. Y cuando estaba cabreado parecía que todo se confabulaba en su contra para fastidiarle.

- No eres periodista del "Cottonwood County Citizen" – Acusó Joe Burton sin tomar asiento frente a la mesa de la cafetería dónde habían quedado - ¿Jim Street es tu verdadero nombre?

- Sí soy periodista y me llamo Jim Street, sólo que trabajo por mi cuenta y después vendo el artículo – intentó mantener su tapadera – la gente es más receptiva si tengo una publicación respaldando mis preguntas.

- ¿Y por qué debo creerte?

- Escucha chico, sólo quiero una historia que me pague el alquiler, en serio – suspiró restregándose la mano por la cara, estresado – no quiero causar problemas.

Joe se subió las gafas pensativo y decidió dar por buena la explicación del periodista, a fin de cuentas era la única persona en todo Windom que creía que había algo más detrás de las mutilaciones de cadáveres y se mostraba interesado en su investigación.

Escucha Jim – John sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que el joven policía aceptaba su coartada – este caso me trae de cabeza, eres el único que me cree. Traté de explicar al sheriff que la desaparición de los dos vagabundos que vivían en una chabola cerca del cementerio podía tener que ver con nuestro caso, pero no sólo me impidió buscarlos sino que me prohibió ir a investigar en el cobertizo.

- ¿Por qué crees que tienen algo que ver? – John pensó que por fin ese día empezaba a ir en la dirección correcta - ¿Crees que los hayan matado?

- No, por Dios – el chico lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – pero, quizás esas mutilaciones podrían tener "motivos alimenticios"

- ¿Caníbales? – El chaval no se enteraba de nada, pero, pensándolo mejor, quizás no iba del todo desencaminado - ¿Cuándo desaparecieron?

- Llevaban en ese cobertizo un par de años, sin dar problemas ni molestar a nadie, de vez en cuando algún granjero local les daba unos dólares a cambio de unas horas de trabajo, desaparecieron justo antes de empezar las mutilaciones, la semana pasada se les vio por el cementerio y después no se ha sabido nada más – explicó de un tirón el joven policía – por eso no creo que pueden estar implicados, ¿tú qué opinas?

- Es posible que tengas razón.

Desoyendo la orden del sheriff y con el apoyo extraoficial del periodista, Joe Burton decidió investigar la choza abandonada. Acudieron de madrugada, para no ser vistos. Street estaba armado, le mostró su pistola, asegurando que tenía licencia.

La choza estaba desocupada, no era demasiado grande y apenas tenía mobiliario. El olor a carne podrida taladró los sentidos de los dos hombres que salieron a la calle en busca de oxígeno. El periodista, sorprendentemente preparado, sacó unos pañuelos humedecidos con mentol, y le ofreció uno para cubrirse la nariz y la boca como si fuera una mascarilla.

- Esto tiene mala pinta Burton, debería de pedir ayuda – sugirió John previendo el horrendo espectáculo que les esperaba.

- No parecía haber nadie – replicó el muchacho enfundando su arma.

Con el máximo de precaución el cazador volvió a entrar, la linterna, en la mano izquierda por encima de la pistola en la derecha, controlando el lugar como si él fuera el auténtico policía. Joe, le siguió imitándole, pensando que quizás no fuera un periodista o, si lo era, había estado en situaciones bastante complicadas.

Entonces los vieron, dos cosas, dos personas devorando lo que provocaba ese hedor tan espantoso. John enfocó a la más cercana, era una hembra, si esas criaturas tenían sexo. El rostro, bestial, ensangrentado y hediondo se acercó al policía dispuesto a arrancarle la cara a mordiscos. Sin dudar un segundo el cazador le voló la cabeza.

Hay cosas más peligrosas que un Goulh hambriento y furioso que quiere vengarse porque te has cargado a su compañera, por ejemplo, un jovenzuelo miope de veintipocos, aterrado y con un arma cargada en las manos.

John entornó la mirada sin saber lo atemorizante que podía resultar la presencia de un Goulh, en un cementerio, en la oscuridad de la noche. El monstruo se dirigió directo al Winchester, dispuesto a vengar a la otra criatura que yacía muerta a sus pies literalmente sin cabeza.

- ¡N-no s-se mueva! – gritó el inexperto agente de la ley

- Oye, chico… - el cazador escuchó una detonación y el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor.

**_ Continuará**


	5. Trabajos interrumpidos

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Trabajos interrumpidos"**

10 de enero de 1990, miércoles

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Sammy saltó de la camioneta y corrió al garaje cargado con su mochila. En el banco de trabajo Dean serraba el cañón de una vieja escopeta que había desmontado y quería convertir en una recortada. Al ver llegar al pequeño dejó a un lado su tarea le cogió la mochila y lo mandó a lavarse las manos para merendar.

Desde que su padre lo había regañado el día anterior no podía evitar la sensación de que algo iba mal. No es que el niño se sintiera apartado o poco querido, no era eso exactamente. Era la sensación de que algo en ese día no debía ser como era. El único problema era que no sabía por qué se sentía así.

- El profesor Bensman nos va a llevar de excursión al museo arqueológico – dijo el pequeño mientras seguía a su hermano hasta la casa.

- Tendrás que pedir permiso a Papá – murmuró indiferente el mayor dejando su mochila en el armario de la entrada.

- Dirá que sí ¿verdad? – preguntó ilusionado el pequeño

- Ya veremos

Se lavaron las manos y fueron a merendar. Estaban solos, Bobby los había dejado y se había ido sin más explicaciones que un "portaos bien y no queméis la casa", no volvería hasta el día siguiente para llevarlos a ambos al colegio. Dean preparó un par de bocadillos de manteca de cacahuete y un par de vasos de leche con chocolate.

El chico seguía molesto y la incesante charla del pequeño le provocaba más malhumor. Quería acabar la recortada pero con Sammy encima no se atrevía a volver al desguace y dejarlo solo. No es que su hermanito fuese un peligro público, seguramente haría sus deberes o vería la televisión, pero podía tener alguna de sus ideas en las que Dean siempre acababa pagando los platos rotos.

Y tampoco lo podía llevar con él, ¿cómo le explicas al renacuajo que estás fabricando una escopeta para cazar monstruos como el que mató a su madre?, no era justo, Sammy era demasiado pequeño para saber que el mundo ahí fuera era malvado, terrorífico y peligroso. Podía seguir creyendo en su fantástico maestro que lo iba a llevar de excursión, al menos, hasta que papá dijera que no podía ir.

- ¿Vendrás tú también? – preguntó el chiquillo con un bigote de chocolate

- ¿A dónde? – se le había olvidado la dichosa excursión

- Al museo – repitió Sam, mirándole preocupado – mi profe dice que puede venir un familiar.

- Seguro que no decía niños Sammy, estaría hablando de personas mayores

- Tú eres mayor – respondió el pequeño con la boca llena como si fuera una verdad irrefutable.

Ni siquiera le desmintió, Sam pensaba que él era algo así como un gigante, era incapaz de verle como era. A veces era divertido, ¡que porras! Casi todo el tiempo era divertido ser el héroe de tu hermano pequeño. Pero había días que esa confianza pesaba como una losa y su humor hoy, hacía que este fuera uno de esos días.

- Vas a venir, se lo diré al profe y seguro que puedes

- No me gustan los museos

- Eso es porque no has visto ninguno, ya verás cómo te gusta – replicó inconmovible el pequeño.

Windom, Minnesota

Kate Milligan comenzó su turno en urgencias preparándose para su segunda guardia nocturna consecutiva. Estaba siendo una noche tranquila cuando Joe Burton llamó pidiendo una ambulancia urgentemente. Al parecer había disparado al profanador de tumbas que traía en jaque a la policía del condado.

El joven policía bajó de la ambulancia dónde traían al periodista del que todo el mundo hablaba en la pequeña ciudad. El periodista estaba inconsciente y presentaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un disparo de rifle en una pierna. Aún perdía sangre, el doctor Mackenzie ordenó su traslado inmediato al quirófano para extraer la bala aún alojada junto al húmero de la pierna izquierda.

Fue una operación relativamente fácil. Dos horas después ingresaron al periodista en la UCI y Burton, más calmado se encargó de buscar la documentación del seguro para el ingreso del hombre que había herido accidentalmente.

El ayudante del sheriff pidió a la dueña del motel que le abriese la habitación del periodista para buscar su documentación pues Jim había dejado sus efectos personales en ella, ni siquiera llevaba su cartilla médica, aunque Joe dudaba de que se imaginara que acabaría con una bala del joven policía incrustada en su pierna. La señora Thomas le abrió sin poner ningún inconveniente.

- ¿Sabes Joe? No ha querido que entrara a arreglar el cuarto desde que llegó – explicó la anciana entrando tras él en el dormitorio, curiosa - ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

El muchacho se quitó las gafas, las limpió, se las puso y… la pared continuaba empapelada con recortes de periódicos, notas, fotografías, hilos de colores que iban de un lado a otro de los documentos que cubrían cada centímetro de tabique.

Dorothea Thomas estaba horrorizada, sus preciosas colchas de margaritas estaban arrumbadas en la primorosa mecedora de mimbre, cubiertas por las dos docenas de gatitos de cerámica que hacían acogedora la habitación. En el mueble del televisor había un par de horribles carpetas llenas de más fotos como las que ensuciaban sus paredes, pero lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su suelo de parquet de más de treinta años estaba lleno de sal.

Pero no era sólo el suelo. Los marcos de las dos ventanas también estaban cubiertos de sal, y algo de madera asomaba bajo la cama más lejana a la puerta. Joe se acercó y sacó una escopeta de caza con el cañón recortado y un bote de agua con un rosario dentro.

- Joe, no soy policía pero, para mí, el señor Street no es periodista – susurró la buena señora como si alguien que no debiera pudiera escucharla.

- Creo que tiene razón señora Thomas, ¿Por qué no me hace un café y me deja revisar todo esto? – pidió con su voz más profesional

- Claro hijo, en seguida vuelvo para limpiar este desastre…

-Tendremos que dejar la habitación así, de momento Dorothea – explicó el muchacho – puede que el señor Street no sea quien dice que es y entonces todo esto serían pruebas, pero no se preocupe, la oficina del sheriff se hará cargo del alquiler.

- Si, si, por supuesto – la anciana no dijo que el periodista había pagado dos semanas por adelantado – voy a hacerte ese café.

Joe echó un vistazo al sorprendente collage de la pared. Pudo identificar parte del procedimiento con el que, quien creía Jim Street, había enlazado todos los datos de que disponía sobre el caso del necrófago con una serie de leyendas terroríficas sobre monstruos devoradores de cadáveres.

Si no hubiera visto a los monstruos que los habían atacado, el policía pensaría que Jim era un enfermo mental huido de algún pabellón psiquiátrico de alta seguridad. Encontró una bolsa con armas en el destartalado armario provenzal. También un pequeño estuche con tarjetas de crédito y carnets.

- Sabía que no eras periodista Sean Daniel – murmuró leyendo el nombre de la tarjeta médica – o Barthy Ormond, o… mierda, ninguno va a ser tu nombre ¿verdad?

Volvió al hospital, y el desconocido al que había disparado seguía inconsciente. Si Joe hubiera sido un poco egoísta se habría ahorrado la reprimenda y la sanción que seguramente le impondría su jefe cuando le contara lo ocurrido. Pero, aunque no supiera su nombre, Jim, o como se llamara, le había apoyado en su investigación, casi habían atrapado a los monstruos que devoraban cadáveres y ahora estaba herido por su culpa.

- Deberías despertar amigo – murmuró el muchacho. Como si le hubiera escuchado, el forastero abrió los ojos mirándole desconcertado - ¡Enfermera! ¡Ha despertado!

Durante unos minutos la habitación de la UCI fue un hervidero de médicos, celadores y enfermeras. El doctor Mackenzie echó a todo el mundo para que le dejaran hablar con el herido. El periodista se estaba poniendo nervioso y Joe pidió quedarse para ayudarle.

- Está bien ayudante Burton, quédese usted – aceptó el médico dejando en la habitación tan solo a la enfermera Milligan que retiró la intubación al paciente – ¿puede decirme su nombre?

- No – susurró el herido nervioso – no lo se

- Se llama usted Jim Street – dijo el doctor

- No lo sé, no, no lo recuerdo – murmuró débilmente el hombre trasladando sus oscuros ojos de la enfermera, a Joe y de nuevo al médico, el miedo se atornilló en su garganta al reconocer – no sé quién soy.

**_ Continuará**


	6. No lo sé

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 5:**

"**No lo sé"**

11 de enero de 1990, jueves

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Mañana se suponía que Sam Winchester podría ir a su primera excursión del colegio, pero el pequeño aún no había conseguido hablar con su padre para poder ir y el tío Bobby no le firmaría el permiso si antes papá no daba su aprobación.

Esa mañana, sus otros compañeros de clase entregaron sus notificaciones firmadas. Él fue el único que se pasaría las horas de clase del día siguiente en el aula común en lugar de con el resto de los otros chicos de primero. ¡Era tan injusto!

Cuando le explicó al maestro lo que ocurría el señor Bensman le dio su número de teléfono para que su padre lo llamara personalmente si al final le dejaba ir. Sam salió al recreo y corrió a decírselo a su hermano. Encontró a Dean sentado en las gradas con otros muchachos más mayores y no dudó en acercarse.

- ¡Dean! – dijo subiendo con dificultad entre los bancos, el mayor al verle bajó en un par de saltos – mi profe me ha dado su teléfono para que si llama papá podamos avisarle de que voy a la excursión

- Genial, ya verás cómo puedes ir – dijo su hermano bajando con él por la escalinata alejándole de sus nuevos amigos

- Dean, aquel chico está fumando – susurró el pequeño

- Lo sé, venga, ve a jugar con tus amigos – sonrió el pecoso

- ¿Me guardas el número? No quiero que se me pierda – dijo dándole el papel

El pecoso se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y subió con los otros muchachos. Cortó el intento del fumador de ridiculizarle a costa de su hermano con una grosera amenaza que lo hizo palidecer mientras los otros se reían. No podía permitirse que el grupo que había elegido, el de los gamberros (Según su tutora, la señorita White), creyera ahora que era un flojo.

Era una de las lecciones que su padre le había inculcado desde el primer día que llegó a casa llorando del cole. Debía ser más fuerte que nadie, si le molestaban debía atacar y así le dejarían en paz. Si te dan un golpe devuelve dos. No importaba que tu contrincante fuera un par de años mayor, y el doble de grande. Debía ganarse su respeto y si no era posible, su miedo.

- ¡Oye peso mosca! – Shelley Peterson dejó el cigarrillo en el banco dispuesto a demostrar quién era el gallito del grupo – repite eso

- Si vuelves a nombrar a mi hermano te corto las pelotas y juego con ellas al pingpong – repitió el niño con una expresión aún más fría que borraba cualquier rastro de inocencia

Shelley lo cogió por las solapas de la vieja chaqueta de segunda mano empujándolo contra el banco y coreado por los otros chicos "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" Dean aguantó el golpe del borde de madera en los riñones y devolvió un rodillazo en la zona amenazada del otro muchacho aprovechando que se doblaba de dolor para atraparle el cuello con el codo.

- Vamos a la pista – susurró amenazador – aquí podría hacerte mucho daño.

- Suéltame.

Dean le soltó, ni siquiera jadeaba mientras Peterson intentaba respirar y se sentaba en uno de los bancos. El más grande miró al pecoso y suspiró recobrando el cigarrillo que se había apagado.

- ¡Joder como te pones por nada! – protestó decidiendo que no merecía la pena seguir peleando

- Soy un poquito protector con mi hermano – respiró aliviado Dean dejándose caer a su lado

- Ya, un "poquito" – se rio Shelley levantando las manos ante la furibunda mirada del chico más joven de su pandilla – tranquilo tigre, captado, porras, no tengo cerillas.

El rubio sacó un zippo y le prendió el pitillo con un "no sé qué le encuentras a eso, es sólo paja quemada"

Windom, Minnesota

Para haber sido operado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, por la severa hemorragia que le había causado una herida de bala, el paciente al que todos llamaban Jim, se recuperaba rápidamente. Al menos en lo físico, pues no recordaba quién era y las investigaciones del ayudante del sheriff hacían sospechar que Jim Street no era su auténtico nombre.

Kate entró en la habitación de la UCI para un chequeo rutinario antes de mandarlo a planta. Pensaba que el herido aún dormía, sedado después de una mala noche. La enfermera le tomó la temperatura y se encontró con su muñeca férreamente sujeta por la mano del paciente.

- ¿Qué hace? – susurró roncamente el hombre clavando en ella su oscura mirada

- Mi trabajo, tranquilo señor Street – musitó nerviosa Kate, respirando aliviada ante el gesto compungido con que el herido soltaba su mano – ¿sigue sin recordar quién es?

- Esto es angustioso – gimió Jim restregándose una mano sondada por la barba de varios días – es que no reconozco ni mi nombre

- Es normal, ya verá cómo va recordando conforme esté más fuerte…

- Cree… ¿cree que es normal? – preguntó él intentando sentarse

- No he tratado con muchos amnésicos, pero el doctor está convencido de que se pondrá bien – Kate sonrió amablemente volviendo a tumbarlo en la cama, con cuidado – lleva muchas horas sedado señor Street, no intente levantarse aún o acabará en el suelo ¿de acuerdo?

- Tengo… - miró con un gesto compungido el baño, que se convirtió en una mueca horrorizada cuando ella cogió el orinal de plástico para esos casos – prefiero ir al aseo…

- No sea vergonzoso señor Street – se rio la chica haciendo su trabajo, no pudo evitar burlarse del herido – Oh, vaya, su señora es una mujer afortunada

-¿Estoy casado? – toda la vergüenza quedó olvidada en la esperanza de que alguien hubiese preguntado por él.

- Es posible – Kate lo arropó y le señaló la mano izquierda – tiene una alianza

Ella se marchó y el herido se sacó la alianza del dedo, tenía una inscripción "Mary & John, forever". Ese sí debía ser su nombre, John, al menos cuadraba más con él.

Unos minutos más tarde el ayudante del sheriff llegó a hacerle una visita. Joe acercó un taburete a la cama y le mostró una agenda de piel. Dijo que la había encontrado en su habitación y que quizás le trajera algún recuerdo.

John tomó su diario sin saber qué era realmente y abrió curioso. No sabía que debía esperar que hubiera ahí escrito pero, desde luego no era lo que encontró. Aquello era terrorífico, no se trataba de notas de un periodista, aunque podía ser que estuviera escribiendo un libro ¿no?

- ¿Usted le ha echado un vistazo Burton? – preguntó

- Si, y la verdad, no sé qué pensar – respondió el policía

- Podría… quizás estoy escribiendo un libro, ¿podría ser? – le dolía la cabeza y tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante, aunque olvidarse de su vida podía ser algo importante.

- No lo creo – Joe se acercó un poco más a la cama – y tampoco creo que seas un periodista y te llames Jim Street.

- Puede que estés en lo cierto – musitó el herido – creo que me llamo John, al menos ese nombre está en mi anillo.

El policía inspeccionó la alianza llegando a la misma conclusión que él. No llevas una alianza con el nombre de otro, salvo que fuera de tu padre, y en ese caso habrías borrado la inscripción. Observó al hombre al que había disparado por accidente, el supuesto "John" leía su diario realmente asombrado de lo que tenía en las manos.

- La última entrada es "Windom", un recorte de periódico sobre robo de tumbas y la palabra "Goulh" – Los ojos oscuros del herido se clavaron en los del policía que sostuvo su mirada antes de continuar – es sobre el artículo que decías escribir. Esa cosa, ese Goulh fue lo que te atacó, yo disparé y la bala te alcanzó a ti. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?

- Esto, este diario me resulta familiar pero no lo recuerdo… sólo sé que es mío – musitó cansado recostándose otra vez – Así que me salvaste la vida, gracias.

- Tú me la salvaste unos segundos antes – replicó el muchacho sincerándose con él – por eso no estás detenido por usar una identidad falsa, sé que no eres el periodista que decías, pero creo que querías resolver este caso.

- Soy una especie de detective de monstruos y me llamo John – murmuró cansado con los ojos cerrados

- Eso parece

- ¿Cuándo me den el alta qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Nada, si me ayudas con este caso John – Joe se levantó para dejar descansar a su amigo – nadie me creería si dijera lo que ocurrió en el cementerio realmente y ahora creen que el caso está cerrado. Pero escapó uno, y necesito tu ayuda para detenerle.

- Oye Joe – musitó el cazador amnésico – ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo en este momento.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que recordarás, y sabes de estas cosas, te he visto en acción – el policía sonrió – me caes mejor como John Cazador de Monstruos que como Jim Street Periodista, tienes todo eso en tu cabeza y seguro que es como andar, o montar en bici, lo recordarás

- ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí?

- No, aún no.

- Es que parece que estoy casado y creí…

- Si alguien pregunta te lo diré enseguida.

**_ Continuará**


	7. Excursiones

_**Y con éste alcanzo al foro por lo que ahora iré un poco más despacio... Sorry. a partir de ahora y con un poco de suerte actualizaré los martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Excursiones"**

12 de enero de 1990, viernes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Los chicos de primero subieron al autobús escolar, alborotando mientras Sam Winchester los contemplaba con envidia. Pero no había conseguido hablar con su padre y tampoco le había pedido a Tío Bobby que le firmara la autorización. Era tan injusto. Papá sólo tenía que haber llamado y haberle dicho que le dejaba ir…

El señor Bensman no tenía intención de dejar al niño sin excursión. Llamó por teléfono a Bobby Singer y le ofreció llevárselo bajo su responsabilidad. El chatarrero accedió a dar su autorización si llevaba al hermano del pequeño.

- Pero, Sam no me ha dicho que su hermano estuviera interesado, no creo que su tutor permita que venga, señor Singer – explicó el maestro intentando quitarse al otro chico de encima

- Sólo pregúntele, yo soy el responsable de los niños señor Bensman y no se preocupe por el comportamiento de Dean, le sorprenderá.

De acuerdo, volveré a llamarle en unos minutos con lo que me haya dicho la señorita White.

Contrario a lo que había pensado, la tutora de sexto curso estuvo encantada de deshacerse por unas horas del chaval que la sacaba de quicio desde el momento en que entró por la puerta. Incluso ella misma llamó a Singer para decirle que Dean iría a la excursión.

- Lo has conseguido enano, vamos – Sam miró asombrado a su hermano mayor y lo siguió orgulloso al autobús escolar.

Fue un día fantástico para el pequeño, y también para su hermano que escuchó cada explicación del profesor de Sammy con una atención que ya querrían sus propios profesores. Incluso ayudó a levantar a algunos de los más pequeños cuando se acercaban a objetos que estaban fuera de su vista.

Para la hora del bocadillo, estaba rodeado por todos los amigos del pequeño que lo seguían con más atención que al profesor Bensman. Era como si realmente quisieran estar con él, como tener un puñado de Sammys riendo y preguntando alredededor.

- Tenemos un problema Dean – susurró el castaño cuando los demás niños sacaron sus meriendas – creí que no podríamos venir y no traje nada…

Estaban en un parque público, a pocos metros del museo. Pero el kiosko estaba cerrado aunque había una panadería a la vista.

- No pasa nada, mira – le mostró la tienda – tengo un par de dólares, compro algo y vuelvo enseguida.

- No tardes

Pero transcurrió la media hora de la merienda y Dean no volvía. El señor Bensman pasó lista y preguntó a Sam dónde estaba su hermano. Perdieron una hora buscando al mayor, que apareció como si hubiese tardado sólo cinco minutos ignorando que había retrasado a toda la clase.

- Muchacho, hasta este momento había pensado que había hecho bien trayéndote, pero está claro que no eres más que un gamberro – riñó al chico que no parecía comprender qué pasaba – te quedarás en el autobús hasta que nos vayamos, no puedo arriesgarme a que desaparezcas otra vez.

- Pero… - Dean miró su reloj, era imposible que hubiera tardado más de cinco minutos, si no había nadie en la tienda y lo habían atendido enseguida – señor Bensman…

- Ya basta Dean, asume tu responsabilidad

- Señor… - el niño se mordió los labios confundido, no tenía defensa posible - … lo siento

- Yo me quedo contigo – Sammy no podía estar enfadado, notaba lo sorprendido que estaba Dean y no podía creer que los hubiera fastidiado aposta

- No, te vuelves al museo, atiendes muy bien y luego me lo cuentas.

Las dos horas siguientes hasta que la clase de Sam volvió al autobús, se hicieron eternas. Tanto que estaba dormido cuando el pequeño se sentó de un brinco a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Te has dormido?

- No, estaba mirándome el interior de los párpados – gruñó el pecoso sentándose bien

- Tonto

- ¿Qué habéis visto?

- Huesos de muertos – susurró Sammy

- ¿Y qué más?

- Las cosas con las que los enterraban, y monedas, y puntas de flechas y ¡huesos de dinosaurios!

- ¡Qué rabia! Me hubiera gustado verlos – sonrió el mayor ante el entusiasmo del pequeño

- ¿por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo?

- Sammy no… lo siento, no creí que estaba tardando tanto

- Lo sé, no pasa nada – el pequeño le sonrió con alegría enseñándole su libreta – mira, he dibujado todos los esqueletos.

Pero sí pasaba, Dean no comprendía cómo lo que para él sólo eran cinco minutos se habían convertido en hora y media. Sorprendió la mirada del profesor Bensman, no parecía contento con lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que no permitiría que volviera a acompañar a Sam en otra excursión.

Windom, Minnesota

Había conseguido que la enfermera Milligan le dejara salir de la habitación, eso sí, bajo supervisión y en silla de ruedas, que con su muslo agujereado tampoco debería ir andando por ahí.

John bajó al jardín interior buscando algo de sol. Aún no recordaba nada, era frustrante pensar que tenía una esposa y quizás familia ahí fuera y que podían estar preocupados. Había una joven pareja con un bebé y se les quedó mirando un rato, hasta que el marido pareció molesto y prefirió irse antes de que hubiera algún malentendido.

A lo mejor tenía hijos, y por eso le había interesado tanto ver cómo esa bonita familia paseaba por el jardín. Si, puede que tuviera un hijo pequeño, o quizás dos. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cómo sería su mujer? Se giró el anillo pensativo y una imagen de unos risueños ojos verdes se coló en su mente.

- ¿Estás bien John? – Kate Milligan interrumpió su ensoñación

- Creo que tiene los ojos verdes – replicó levantando la cabeza, al notar la extrañeza de la muchacha explicó – mi mujer, creo que empiezo a recordar sus ojos.

- Eso es estupendo – lo felicitó la muchacha – ya se que soy muy mala, pero me hice ilusiones de que fueras viudo.

- Ja ja ja – la carcajada brotó expontánea del paciente – no sabemos cómo soy, lo mismo soy un mal marido y ligo con todas las enfermeras que me cuidan

- Naaaa, ya te lo digo yo – replicó Kate siguiendo la broma – con la suerte que tengo eres un tío genial, un padrazo y tienes cinco esposas y sesenta críos.

- Creo que no soy mormón, ni musulmán… - dijo restregándose la barba – soy católico creo, Joe encontró un rosario entre mis pertenencias, pero no debo ser muy practicante…

- Deberías volver a tu habitación, pareces cansado

- Si

Subió con ella (menos mal, pues no había manera de coger el ascensor de los visitantes y pudo subir por el de personal) y dejó que lo acompañara a su dormitorio. La cama de al lado estaba ocupada, ya no tenía el mando del televisor en exclusiva. Daba igual, tampoco lo había usado, iba con monedas.

Su acompañante era un anciano con insuficiencia respiratoria que no llegó al anochecer. Agradeciendo que no se hubieran llevado la silla, huyó de la habitación dejando a la numerosa familia de ese hombre, llorarle tranquila.

Vagó por los corredores vacíos sin encontrarse con ningún celador o enfermera. Era descorazonador y al mismo tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Encontró la sala de descanso del personal y estuvo hablando con el conductor de la ambulancia de urgencias que había sido quien lo trajo al hospital.

Estuvo jugando al póker con Kostner hasta que lo llamaron para asistir un accidente, decidió que ya era hora de volver a la habitación. Pero no entró, no quería interrumpir el dolor de nadie.

- John, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? – Kate se acercó bastante enfadada - ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Me daba apuro quedarme

- Tienes derecho, además no estás bien – le empujó hasta el dormitorio

- Por favor Kate, no quiero molestarles, además estoy bien, he estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde.

Estuvieron en una sala de espera, charlando casi toda la noche cuando la enfermera no tenía que hacer ronda. Casi al amanecer, cuando Kate le dijo que ya se habían llevado al anciano, volvió a su habitación.

Sobre una de las sillas se habían dejado un cochecito de juguete. Era casi igual que el suyo. ¿Cómo sé que es igual que el mío? Se levantó y cogió el juguete. Era una miniatura de Plymouth Road Runner de color negro. Estaba empezando a recordar cosas: su mujer tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y tenía un coche parecido a éste.

**_ Continuará**


	8. Sin noticias

_**Bueno, seguimos, gracias por dejarme saber que estáis por ahí y que os gusta esta chorradica ^_^ me hace mucha ilusión , en fin, seguimos...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 7:**

**"Sin noticias"**

13 de enero de 1990, sábado

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Bobby Singer se tomó el café pensativo. Hacía tres días, desde que discutiera con John, que no tenía noticias de su amigo y eso no era normal. En su trabajo era usual que se perdiera la comunicación por algunas horas, o incluso un par de días, pero nunca era buena señal.

Tenía planeado llevar a los niños de caza ese fin de semana y se suponía que el otro cazador estaría de vuelta ya. Y, sin embargo, no sólo no había regresado aún, sino que, ni siquiera había llamado para preguntar por sus hijos.

Por un lado eso evitaba otra reprimenda para Dean. Reprimenda de la que ya se había encargado el chatarrero, pues había dado la cara por él ante el profesor Bensman y el chico se había comportado mal con la clase de su hermanito en la excursión. Pero por otro lado, la falta de noticias sólo podía significar que John Winchester tenía problemas.

Llamó al motel dónde se alojaba, pero la anciana señora que respondió al teléfono le juró y perjuró que allí no se encontraba ningún John Winchester y le colgó sin dejarle hacer más preguntas.

En la mesa de la biblioteca, el pequeño Sam hacía los deberes del fin de semana y Dean, cualquiera sabía dónde se había metido ese demonio de muchacho. Estaría enredando por el desguace o investigando por el taller. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y se acercó al chiquillo que mordía su lápiz concentrado en su tarea.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Sammy? – preguntó

- No, gracias tío Bobby – el niño le sonrió con sus ojitos almendrados – pero si me lo escribes tú entonces no serán mis deberes

- Claro, claro – se rascó la coronilla bajo la gorra el hombre, sorprendido una vez más de las salidas del chico – voy a ver qué está haciendo el trasto de tu hermano, si me necesitas da un silbido

- Mejor grito, que no se silbar – aceptó el niño – y Dean no es ningún trasto.

- Por supuesto que no – replicó el chatarrero revolviendo el cabello del chiquillo antes de salir.

Encontró al otro chico en el desguace, limando el cañón de una vieja escopeta que tenía guardada hasta tener tiempo para ajustarla a cartuchos de sal.

- ¡Pero qué haces! – le gritó quitándole el arma de las manos asustado – podrías haberte hecho daño

- Venga ya Bobby, he hecho cosas más peligrosas – replicó el muchacho mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco – además, se cómo se hace, os he visto a papá y a ti hacerlo montones de veces.

- ¿A sí? – el chatarrero no las tenía todas consigo – eso no es excusa Dean, estás bajo mi cuidado, ¿y si te hubiera ocurrido algo?

- He tenido cuidado

- ¡¿y si te hubiera ocurrido algo?! – el niño se enfureció, no era un inútil, había aprendido su lección, Sam estaba a salvo, en la casa, hizo ademán de irse y Bobby le sujetó – Dean, tienes que tener más cuidado.

- Te repito que he tenido cuidado… Sammy está bien no ha visto nada – entonces supuso porqué estaba tan alterado el chatarrero – supongo que me mandarás a mi habitación ¿no?

Al adulto le costó seguir el hilo del pensamiento del muchacho. Hasta que recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior durante la excursión del colegio. Dean había pasado la tarde en su cuarto sin querer hablar sobre el tema pero ahora parecía querer sacárselo de dentro.

- No lo sé chico – dijo soltándole y sentándose en el banco de trabajo – cuéntame que ocurrió.

- No me vas a creer

- Ponme a prueba

- Yo mismo no me creo – musitó el chaval mirándose los pies – estábamos en un parque y como no habíamos llevado merienda fui a comprar unos bollos a una panadería, cuando volví dijeron que había tardado hora y media Bobby. No entiendo cómo pudo pasar, sólo llegué, compré los bollos y volví, no me entretuve, no hice nada más.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sabía que no me creerías – murmuró el niño – pero fue así.

- ¿No notaste nada extraño?

- Olía mal, en la panadería, casi me salgo sin comprar nada, olía a huevos podridos – dijo Dean mirando por fin a la cara del chatarrero – ¿crees que tiene que ver con el trabajo de papá?

- ¿Qué sabes del trabajo de tu padre Dean? – preguntó Bobby consiguiendo fingir un estoicismo en su voz que no sentía ni mucho menos

- Sé que no es representante de maquinaria, eso es una tapadera, está cazando monstruos para que los demás estemos a salvo – explicó sencillamente el niño – tú también cazas esas cosas, pero tranquilo, Sam no lo sabe.

Bobby tranquilizó como pudo al chico y lo mandó a la casa, a merendar. Se inclinaba a creer la explicación de Dean, pero, si el niño no mentía (y eso era algo que no solía hacer) el olor a huevos podridos era muy similar al del azufre y eso junto al lapso de tiempo sólo podía significar que había un demonio cerca acechando a los hijos de John justo cuando éste no daba señales de vida.

Inspeccionó pensativo la recortada en la que había estado trabajando Dean. Pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de apreciar la suavidad de la terminación, o cómo cada pieza encajaba a la perfección. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que vérselas con un demonio. John Winchester no era el único que había perdido la mitad de su corazón por culpa de un enviado del infierno.

Windom, Minnesota

El hospital le dio el alta. El convenio con la oficina del sheriff sólo alcanzaba hasta que su vida estuvo fuera de peligro y el hospital no aceptó ninguna de las cartillas de seguro médico con distintos nombres que encontró Joe en su habitación, suponiendo, acertadamente, que eran falsas. Todo hubiera sido distinto si el joven ayudante lo hubiera ingresado como sospechoso y no como testigo. Si hubiera sido sospechoso se habrían tenido que hacer cargo de su recuperación completa. Así funcionaba el sistema, los criminales tienen todas las garantías de sus derechos, las víctimas ninguna.

Así que, un desmemoriado John "Cualquiera sabe cómo me llamo", se encontró a las cinco de la tarde en la puerta del hospital sin saber dónde pasaría la noche o si había alguien esperándole en algún sitio. Por lo menos, el celador le había dado un par de muletas viejas que alguien había olvidado tirar a la basura.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar por teléfono a Burton. Diez minutos más tarde el miope ayudante del sheriff lo recogía en el coche patrulla y lo llevaba a la pensión de la señora Thomas. No les costó convencerla de que volviera a admitirlo en su antigua habitación. A la buena señora no le parecía bien cobrarla (por dos veces) para que estuviera desocupada.

El joven policía se sentía responsable de John, después de todo le había pegado un tiro y aunque la amnesia estaba provocada por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando lo atacó el necrófago, quizás si no hubiera perdido la consciencia en el camino al hospital tampoco habría perdido la memoria.

La señora Thomas se había llevado las colchas de flores y sus gatitos de cerámica y había dejado en su lugar esas horribles mantas rayadas de los años cincuenta para tapar las camas. El cazador las encontró familiares sin saber que en el maletero de su coche tenía un par iguales guardadas.

- Señora Thomas ¿no ha preguntado nadie por John? – interrogó el policía a la hospedera.

- No, nadie ha llamado a Jim Street – dijo la buena señora corrigiéndole

- Y ¿A algún John? – insistió Burton

- Esta mañana, un hombre preguntó por un tal John Winchester, pero le dije que no sabía de quien hablaba.

- Creemos que Jim usaba el nombre de John en su trabajo señora Thomas – mintió con garbo el policía para no alarmar a la anciana – quizás sea algún conocido que nos pueda poner en contacto con su familia, si volviera a llamar ¿querría darle mi número o pedirle uno dónde localizarlo?

- Oh, no se me ocurrió que pudieras ser tú muchacho – la posadera le dio una taza de té al cazador herido, toda la desconfianza que sentía hacia el hombre que había "destruido" el aposento, se veía atenuada por su bondad natural – si vuelve a llamar alguien estaré preparada.

La mujer se marchó y Joe se puso a examinar los datos sobre el caso que estaban en la mesita de la habitación. Cuando John terminó su té se unió a él, puede que hubiera reunido toda esa información pero no recordaba nada del caso así que siguió el estrafalario esquema sujeto a la pared y consultó su propio diario en busca de datos.

**_ Continuará**


	9. Demonios

_**He empezado un Xover por ahí, pero no se me olvida ésto, uno más que es martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 8:**

**"Demonios"**

15 de enero de 1990, lunes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

El domingo había sido un día complicado, aún sin noticias de John y con la sospecha de la presencia de demonios cerca de los niños, Bobby Singer se los llevó de excursión al campo para entretenerlos y distraerse al mismo tiempo.

No era la excursión de caza que había previsto porque consideraba a Sammy demasiado pequeño para llevar cualquier tipo de arma. ¡Que narices! Consideraba a Dean demasiado pequeño para todas las cosas que ese chico se veía obligado a vivir.

Los llevó al colegio esa mañana de lunes y se sorprendió ante la mirada de desprecio de la señora White, la tutora del muchacho. Adelaida White no lo tragaba desde que eran jóvenes, eso no era ningún secreto, la enemistad era mutua, siempre se llevó mal con la hija del Pastor, que siempre fue demasiado puritana.

Y cuando conoció a Karen incluso llegó a crearle muchos problemas con los padres de la muchacha que terminó siendo su mujer. El chatarrero no podía soportar a la mujer que se había pasado toda su juventud, hasta que se casó, fastidiándole de todas las maneras imaginables. Así que tampoco toleraría que lo mirara mal.

Fue directo a ella a pedirle explicaciones pero al ver sus intenciones la mujer se metió en el aula y cerró la puerta. Si al final Dean tendría razón, era una amargada.

Estuvo en la ciudad por la mañana, fue al parque dónde los niños decían que pararon para almorzar y buscó la panadería que el chico mayor decía haber visitado. No había ninguna en la zona, por lo menos, ninguna que hubiera estado abierta en los últimos quince años.

Un escalofrío provocado por los recuerdos subió por su columna vertebral al acercarse al establecimiento cerrado. Era la panadería de Monk Dobson. Karen… el demonio que poseyó a Karen había poseído a Monk primero, y huyendo de cazadores se había introducido en su esposa matando al apacible panadero en el traspaso. La panadería llevaba cerrada desde entonces. Pero el rastro de azufre en el interior era reciente.

- Maldita sea John, si has terminado el puto trabajo aparece de una vez, hay algo detrás de tus chicos, y no es nada bueno – murmuró

Esta situación amenazaba con abrir viejas heridas, heridas que nunca habían cicatrizado del todo.

Windom, Minnesota

John había intentado llamar al teléfono de quien se interesó por John Winchester, pero nadie atendía la llamada esa mañana. Por una parte, la señora Thomas se alegraba de que no lo cogieran. Una llamada interestatal podía salir muy cara. Pero por otra, había acabado cogiendo cariño al hombre sin memoria que creía tener una familia por ahí buscándole.

Era cierto que Jim Street había sido un estirado antipático que había tratado mal sus gatitos de cerámica y había despreciado sus magníficas colchas bordadas. Pero John "lo que fuera" era distinto. Era atento, amable, e incluso con su pierna herida la había ayudado a entrar la compra en la cocina del pequeño restaurante dónde atendía a sus clientes.

Y el joven Burton, que era un gran chico, confiaba en él, así que ella también. Subió a llevarles unos cafés y unos sándwiches pues habían pasado toda la mañana tratando de averiguar algo sobre la identidad del que habían creído un periodista.

- Buenos días señora Thomas – saludó el herido con una cálida sonrisa

- Buenas tardes muchachos, pensé que tendrían hambre – contestó la anciana con su bandeja en las manos, Joe, al ver que su amigo intentaba levantarse para cogerla fue en ayuda de la mujer tomándola él – o gracias Joe, eres un encanto, Lisa será una esposa afortunada.

- ¡señora Thomas! – protestó el joven ayudante del sheriff enrojeciendo hasta las orejas

- Claro que eso será si te decides a pedirle una cita como Dios manda – le regañó la anciana tomando la bandeja vacía y saliendo de la habitación – comed muchachos, que tanto leer e investigar no es bueno, hay que cuidar también del cuerpo.

- Gracias señora – musitó John – a ver, atún y pavo, odio el atún…

Desde que Joe había disparado al Goulh que atacó a su amigo, con resultado un tanto diferente al pretendido, no había habido ningún caso de cadáveres mutilados. Los vagabundos, cuyos cadáveres encontraron siendo devorados por los necrófagos, habían muerto unos días atrás y según el forense se había tratado de muerte por congelación, por lo que aquellos seres, ejercían de carroñeros.

Aún sin memoria, John iba un paso por delante de él, descubrió que las mutilaciones habían comenzado una semana después del traslado a Windom del nuevo forense, que también era médico de familia cuando no ejercía para el juzgado. Y los cadáveres mutilados habían pasado por la mesa de autopsias por motivos variados, desde accidentes a suicidios e incluso asesinatos.

- ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con él? – preguntó el ayudante del sheriff a su desmemoriado amigo

- Aquí dice que los Goulh pueden cambiar de forma, si fuera él el monstruo puede ser peligroso, Joe.

- ¿No dice cómo lo hacen?

- Dice que adquieren el aspecto de la última persona de la que se alimentan, junto con sus recuerdos.

- ¡Qué horror!

- Lo que me hace pensar, que encontramos un hombre y una mujer ¿no?

- Si

- Y los vagabundos eran dos hombres, así que aún no habían cambiado desde la última vez que se alimentaron – razonó John – pero no había ninguna mujer entre los cinco cadáveres encontrados anteriormente.

- No te sigo

- Quiero decir… - Joe se dio cuenta en ese momento

- Falta al menos el cadáver de una mujer – afirmó convencido – iré a hablar con el forense y le pediré copia de todos los casos que haya tenido desde su llegada a Windom y los cotejaré con los archivos de la oficina del sheriff

- Es un comienzo

- Necesitaré ayuda, no sé qué buscar.

- Yo tampoco – se rio John señalándose la cabeza – pero no me importa ayudar.

El forense los atendió con amabilidad y les facilitó los archivos sin ningún reparo. Joe estaba convencido de que no tenía nada que ver con su caso. El doctor Snigir se ofreció para revisar la herida de John, y después volvieron al hotel con los archivos para ver que encontraban.

Había seis cuerpos más que la oficina del sheriff envió a la morgue y que no figuraban en los archivos del forense. Cuatro de ellos correspondían a un matrimonio con dos hijos muertos en un accidente de tráfico, no había nada más que la reseña y una foto del coche siniestrado. Ni siquiera tenían el apellido de la familia, no había identificaciones, ni fotos ni nada con lo que averiguar quiénes eran.

- Oye Burton, estoy muy cansado, ¿te importa si seguimos mañana? – pidió el enfermo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Vale, además – bajó la voz para que la señora Thomas no le oyera – he quedado a cenar con Lisa y una amiga suya, no es exactamente una cita…

- Es un primer paso

- Sip, hasta mañana colega

John sonrió al irse el chico, "colega", debía tener por lo menos diez años más que él. Miró el anillo pensativo, ojalá pudiera saber si la "Mary" de la inscripción lo estaba esperando en algún sitio. Puede que estuviera preocupada.

Los ojos le escocían y la cabeza parecía querer explotar. El herido intentó ir a pedir unos analgésicos a su hospedera, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no vio el primer escalón de la bajada a recepción y cayó rodando hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí lo encontró la buena mujer, que nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer porque la herida de la pierna sangraba muchísimo, llamó a Joe.

Fue una suerte que la amiga de Lisa no fuese otra que Kate Milligan. La enfermera logró contener la hemorragia, pero no se veía capacitada para parar la infección de la que la fiebre era síntoma. Y como no podían llevarle al hospital, lo llevaron a su casa.

John estaba consciente a ratos y el resto del tiempo deliraba. Él no supo, porque Kate no se lo contó, todo lo que dijo durante aquellas horas. La joven no creyó en ese momento que los gritos de John llamando a su esposa, que los balbuceos incoherentes sobre su bebé, su hijo, las protestas "no ha sido un accidente", podían ser los primeros recuerdos de la vida del cazador, que empezaban a abrirse paso en su mente.

**_ Continuará**


	10. Acecho

_**Casi se me olvida que es martes... **_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 9:**

**"Acecho"**

16 de enero de 1990, martes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Esa tarde Dean y Sam se quedaron a almorzar en el colegio. Tío Bobby había tenido que salir de la ciudad y no volvería hasta el anochecer por lo que encargó al mayor que se quedasen con el ferretero hasta que él volviera.

A Sam no le gustaba la ferretería, la gente no paraba de entrar y salir y los objetos que se vendían no tenían ningún interés para él. Estuvo media hora entrando y saliendo. Se asomaba al escaparate de la juguetería de al lado y volvía a entrar cuando se daba cuenta de que Dean lo vigilaba desde la otra tienda.

- Me abuuuuuuurroooooo – bostezaba el pequeño en cuanto tenía ocasión

- Haz los deberes

- Me abuuuuuurroooooooooooo – insistía, probando la paciencia de su hermano

- Es lo que hay, lee o dibuja

- Deeeeean, me aburro – repetía poniendo cara de cachorrillo abandonado

- Está bien, vamos a dar un paseo, pero volvemos enseguida.

Se lo dijo al anciano comerciante para que no se preocupara. Bobby no volvería hasta las seis o las siete de la tarde y sólo eran las cuatro. Además el aburrimiento de Sammy amenazaba con crispar sus nervios, por lo que no puso ningún inconveniente en que fueran hasta el parque un rato.

El pequeño se soltó de su mano indignado cuando le cogió para cruzar la calle. Con un "Dean, que ya soy mayor" miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que no venían coches y cruzó con seguridad seguido de su orgulloso hermano que disimulaba ese amor propio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

En el parque había chicos y chicas de la edad de Sam y más pequeños, con sus padres. Por un momento Dean estuvo tentado de llevarse a su hermano de allí pero antes de que pudiera sugerirlo siquiera, el niño se había subido a un balancín y lo llamaba para que se columpiara con él.

- Este parque es para menores de siete años – le dijo una señora que mecía a su bebé en un columpio – los chicos más grandes van al de dos calles más allá.

Dean no contestó, sólo asintió y sin montarse, comenzó a empujar el balancín para Sam. Otros niños corrieron al balancín a montarse y durante un rato, estuvieron jugando con su hermano deslizándose por los toboganes y subiendo a todos los cacharros que había en el lugar.

Sin perder de vista ni un momento al pequeño, el muchacho se sentó en un banco y revisó el lugar tal y como su padre le había enseñado, asegurándose de que nada allí entrañaba ningún peligro. La señora de antes se sentó con su niña de dos años al lado de él y comenzó a darle un biberón.

- Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad chico? – le preguntó

- No quiero ofenderla pero no hablo con desconocidos – murmuró el niño listo para agarrar a Sammy y salir corriendo si era necesario

- Ah, perdona, me llamo Loreta Solberg y vivo ahí cerca, y esta es mi hija Lottie – se presentó – suelo venir todos los días a este parque y no te había visto antes.

- Estoy de visita en casa de unos amigos de mi padre y como nos aburríamos allí, nos han dado permiso para bajar – mintió el chico con aplomo – me llamo Dean, y aquél es mi hermano Sam

- ¿Y no te aburre quedarte aquí sentado mientras él juega? – preguntó la mujer dejando a la bebé en el suelo después de darle la merienda.

- No

- Me alegro de conocerte Dean, espero verte por aquí otro día

- Igualmente señora – ella se fue, y Dean se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su hermano de vista – Sammy, ¡Sammy!

No lo localizaba, el grupo de cuatro o cinco niños con los que jugaba había desaparecido, de hecho, en el parque sólo quedaba él. Angustiado llamó con más fuerza a su hermano sin atreverse a marcharse del lugar, no fuera a ser que se cruzaran sin verse. Empezaba a oscurecer y aunque sólo hacía un par de minutos que no lo encontraba, toda clase de terribles ideas cruzaban por la joven mente llenándole de inquietud.

Después de revisar cada pequeño escondite murmurando "Como te hayas escondido Sammy te doy una paliza" sin encontrarlo, sólo le quedaba volver a la ferretería a esperar a Bobby. Recorrió el camino de regreso despacio, dándose la vuelta un par de veces para asegurarse de que su hermanito no había vuelto al parque a reunirse con él.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Él sabía lo que había ahí fuera, sabía que había seres terribles que podían llevarse a un adulto y destrozarlo, tanto más a un niño pequeño. Antes de llegar a la ferretería vio a Bobby que parecía estar buscándoles y se quedó congelado incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Dean! ¿Dónde te metes hijo? – lo sacudió un poco el adulto y al notar que el muchacho estaba pálido le preguntó - ¿qué te ocurre?

- Yo, yo…

- ¿Estás bien chico?

- Yo… - levantó la cabeza dispuesto a asumir que había perdido a su hermano cuando lo vio salir de la ferretería acompañado de su maestro – estoy bien

- ¡Dean! – lo saludó el pequeño - ¡me encontré con el señor Bensman y él me trajo hasta aquí!

El pecoso repentinamente furioso entró en tromba en el comercio, cogió las mochilas del colegio y las echó en la camioneta subiéndose sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Bobby estaba asombrado. El muchacho no solía comportarse así. Sammy se despidió de su profesor, dio las gracias al ferretero por haberles dejado quedarse con él después de la escuela y subió con su hermano que ni lo miró.

Camino al desguace, el chatarrero intentó averiguar qué le ocurría. Sólo sacó en claro que habían estado en el parque y que cuando Sam se aburrió, se volvió a la ferretería y se encontró a su maestro por el camino.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste volver solo? – preguntó sorprendido a Dean

El niño no respondió. Cuando llegaron a la casa subió al dormitorio y se metió en la cama sin cenar y sin abrir la boca. Era muy entrada la noche, hacía ya un buen rato que Sam dormía cuando Bobby escuchó al mayor llorar con el alma encogida.

Windom, Minnesota

Alguien había atacado al doctor Snigir hiriendo al forense y destrozando su oficina. Joe encontró una pista que él sabía imposible y que no le dio tiempo a esconder. La identificación de prensa de Jim Street. El mismo sheriff se la arrancó de la mano y le dijo que estaba apartado del caso y suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nuevo aviso.

Un coche patrulla se presentó en la pensión de la señora Thomas para arrestar al herido. Pero no encontraron nada. En el informe reflejaron que la habitación estaba limpia, vacía y la anciana les explicó que no había visto al periodista desde que salió del hospital.

A Joe le resultó muy extraño que Dorothea Thomas hubiera limpiado ella sola el dormitorio de John, había demasiadas cosas allí, ¿por qué lo habría hecho? A pesar de estar fuera del caso, fue al hostal a hablar con ella. No la encontró, como a ningún cliente, todos se habían marchado y el lugar había cerrado definitivamente.

Llamó por teléfono a Kate, pues sabía que su amigo había pasado la noche en la habitación de invitados de la muchacha, tenía que ponerle al corriente de lo que ocurría, quería aconsejarle que abandonara la ciudad. La voz del hombre sin memoria lo saludó al otro lado de la línea.

- John, tienes que salir del pueblo inmediatamente – dijo sin preámbulos

- ¿Por qué?

- Nuestro monstruo sabe que lo perseguimos, ha atacado al doctor Snigir y ha dejado pruebas en tu contra.

- ¿por qué haría eso?

- No lo sé colega, pero lo averiguaremos.

El joven policía fue a la casa de la enfermera acompañado de su novia. No era un secreto para nadie que Lisa y Kate eran amigas, y nadie, salvo ellos tres y posiblemente la desaparecida Dorothea Thomas, sabía que John "Quien demonios fuera" estaba en casa de la muchacha desde el día anterior.

- ¿cómo es posible que la señora Thomas haya desaparecido Joe? – preguntó la enfermera una vez que les contó lo que había pasado.

- No lo sé Kate

- ¿Tus compañeros hablaron con ella? – preguntó John

- Eso reflejaron en el informe y no creo que mintieran… - el muchacho estaba preocupado, la anciana era algo así como una institución en el pueblo, todo el mundo la quería – si limpió tu habitación…

- Creo que puede estar en problemas – murmuró el cazador amnésico – es posible que nos hayamos acercado demasiado

Los ojos oscuros de John mostraban la misma preocupación que el rostro de Joe. Si la anciana tenía problemas cualquiera que los ayudase también los tendría. Ahora el cazador estaba buscado por la justicia y el joven policía ni siquiera podía investigar.

- Debería irme – murmuró el herido

- No digas tonterías John – Kate tomó su mano y replicó con firmeza – nosotros sabemos que no le hiciste nada a Snigir ni a Dorothea, y si tenemos alguna oportunidad de encontrarla sana y salva es con tu ayuda, así que no puedes abandonar ahora. Además ¿dónde irías?

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni nada – los finos dedos de la muchacha se enredaron con los del cazador tratando de infundirle esperanza – estamos todos en esto y lo más posible es que tú vineras a este pueblo a ayudarnos.

- No lo sabes, puedo ser ese monstruo.

- Ni de coña amigo – le aseguró el chico de las gafas de culo de vaso – hemos estado investigando juntos, he visto esas cosas cara a cara y no eres de ellos. Creo que Kate tiene razón, lo más seguro es que vinieras a investigarlos, lo más seguro es que caces esas cosas.

- Pero ahora no soy de ninguna ayuda – insistió John

- Si no estuviéramos en el buen camino, no se habrían tomado la molestia de implicarte – el policía zanjó la discusión – puede que esté fuera del caso y que tú no tengas memoria, pero estamos cerca y podemos pararlos, ¿estamos juntos en esto?

Durante unos eternos segundos John contemplo al chaval, dudando, acabó decidiendo que no tenía otra opción. Mientras no recordara quien era tampoco podía acudir a nadie más. Sólo esperaba que su decisión no causara más problemas al muchacho y a las dos jovencitas que estaban dispuestas a jugarse el tipo en esa investigación.

**_ Continuará**


	11. Un macabro descubrimiento

_**Vale, se que no es martes pero no pude antes... **_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 10:**

**"Un macabro descubrimiento"**

17 de enero de 1990, miércoles

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Hacía más de una semana que no tenía noticias de John Winchester. Robert Singer colgó el teléfono tras escuchar al otro lado de la línea que el número de la pensión dónde se había alojado el otro cazador había dejado de existir. Necesitaba contactar con su amigo. Pero parecía que, una vez más en su vida, los problemas no venían de uno en uno.

Los lloros del pequeño Sammy llamaron su atención. Se asomó al porche, Dean se entretenía lanzando piedras al aire para darles con un palo mientras el pequeño lloraba a moco tendido sentado en un montón de neumáticos dónde sólo habría podido subir si lo hubiera levantado su hermano.

- ¡bájame de aquí! – confirmó el chaval entre hipidos sin recibir ni una mirada del mayor

- ¡Dean! – llamó Bobby mucho más sorprendido que enfadado - ¿qué ocurre?

- Te dije que no lo quería aquí fuera conmigo – gruñó el pecoso

El chatarrero bajó a Sam de los neumáticos y lo mandó a la casa. Pero el pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de su hermano. Fue hacia él, quería saber por qué lo había tratado tan mal.

- Dean, sólo quería jugar contigo – le dijo con un puchero mientras le tiraba de la camisa

- Por supuesto, ahora no hay nadie más con quien jugar – replicó amargamente el mayor – me da igual, prefiero jugar solo.

- Dean… - como el pecoso lo soltó y lo empujó hacia la casa se rebeló - ¡no! ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

- ¡Pues yo no, lárgate, vete con tu maestro tan guay!

- ¡Eres muy malo! – lloriqueó el pequeño corriendo hasta la casa

- Te has pasado Dean – le recriminó Bobby

- Soy muy malo, ¡siempre soy el malo!, ¡Estoy harto! – le chilló el crío

- A ver – lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle - ¿qué es lo que te ocurre de verdad?

- Lo han cogido… a papá ¿verdad? – le miró de una manera que el adulto no supo qué decir en ese instante – lo sabía

- No Dean, sólo se ha retrasado un poco – logró reaccionar – llamará

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- Volverá hijo, ya lo verás ¿confías en mí? – abrazó al muchacho al que pretendía reñir, comprendiendo en parte su comportamiento – pero Sammy no tiene por qué pagar tu miedo

- Lo sé – susurró el chico – lo siento

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte

Pero el chico no se disculpó con el pequeño, le llevó la merienda al dormitorio dónde se había encerrado, le llevó sus juguetes, le hizo unos dibujos, incluso le leyó un cuento. Bobby comprendió que la tormenta había pasado cuando Sammy bajó corriendo a buscarle para que le preparara dos sándwiches, uno para su hermano y otro para él.

Windom, Minnesota

Kate tenía turno de noche por lo que John aceptó el plan del ayudante del sheriff de colarse en la pensión a buscar pistas de dónde podía estar la señora Thomas. El lugar estaba cerrado, limpio, no había nada que indicara que tan sólo treinta horas antes había estado en funcionamiento.

Trozos de plástico y sábanas viejas protegían los muebles del polvo. Las mesas del comedor estaban apiladas en un lado, las sillas en otro. En la cocina, los electrodomésticos estaban apagados, limpios y abiertos y la electricidad estaba cortada en el pequeño edificio, así como el agua corriente.

Revisaron una por una las diez habitaciones dobles, tan vacías como el resto, sólo los gatitos de cerámica de las repisas y las colchas floreadas de las camas indicaban que era el mismo lugar. En el bajo, había una entrada hacia las habitaciones de uso privado de la anciana.

Todo estaba igual de limpio y recogido. Los armarios abiertos y vacíos como si hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera marchado. Era tan extraño.

- Puede que tuviera todo preparado… - musitó Joe Burton sin creérselo

- Es una mujer mayor y sola, ni siquiera podía encargarse aceptablemente de la limpieza de las habitaciones – murmuró en el mismo tono John – aquí huele a desinfectante de hospital

- No, creo que es otra cosa… - replicó el joven policía agachándose junto a la puerta – quizás a quirófano o a sala de autopsias

El cazador cojeó hacia su amigo y miró la tenue mancha que el muchacho examinaba. No necesitaba ninguna prueba ni ningún reactivo para saber que era de sangre. De ahí el intento de limpieza que podría engañar a cualquiera que no sospechara una horrible verdad.

Los temores de ambos se vieron confirmados al encontrar un agujero en el sótano, detrás de la lavadora. Era amplio, un niño podría ir de pie tranquilamente los dos o tres metros hasta una habitación de hormigón totalmente vacía cerrada desde fuera por una puerta de acero blindado.

- ¿qué demonios? – John encontró más sangre, y unos mechones de cabello blanco que le convencieron de que no volverían a ver a la anciana con vida.

- ¿Por qué atacarían a Dorothea? Era inofensiva – se quejó Joe

- Es extraño, según mi supuesto diario, estas criaturas son solitarias y sólo comen cadáveres en descomposición, pero hemos encontrado a dos y por lo que sabemos han matado ya a tres personas.

- ¿Crees que está muerta?

John no respondió a su amigo. Sólo le miró a los ojos, y fue suficiente. El muchacho suspiró ahogadamente, siempre le había sido simpática la mujer, y lamentaba sinceramente que le hubiera pasado algo tan horrible.

El cazador intentó abrir la puerta pero no había forma de hacerlo, posiblemente estuviera atrancada por una barra o algo similar por el otro lado. Se marcharon del lugar desalentados pero no llegaron muy lejos.

Apenas pusieron un pie en la calle el sheriff se acercó escopeta en mano mientras sus hombres, tomando posiciones, los rodeaban. No tenían escapatoria, estaban detenidos e iba a ser difícil explicar qué hacían allí.

- ¡Maldición Joe! ¡Muchacho! ¿en qué mierda andas metido? – el sheriff esposó personalmente a su ayudante, John también fue esposado e introducido en uno de los coches oficiales.

- Intentamos resolver…

- Cállate chico, será lo mejor

- Sheriff, Dorothea Thomas puede haber sido asesinada

- No sigas por ahí muchacho, la señora Thomas decidió cerrar la pensión e irse con su hija a California.

- Señor, no puede decirme que no es raro que decidiera irse y lo hiciera en un solo día – intentó hacer razonar a su jefe.

- Vino personalmente a la comisaría a despedirse chico, raro o no, estábamos cinco personas allí cuando vino a decirnos adiós.

Aquello habría sido un alivio si la oscura mirada del cazador no se hubiera cruzado con la suya confirmando sus sospechas. La pobre señora había formado parte del menú del monstruo.

**_ Continuará**


	12. Amuletos

_**De vuelta a las buenas costumbres, a ver si consigo recuperarme del "bloqueo artístico" XDDDDD...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 11:**

**"Amuletos"**

18 de enero de 1990, jueves

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Robert Singer buscó todos los amuletos de posesión antidemoniaca que tenía. Algunos se trataba de tatuajes (el llevaba uno en el antebrazo) pero obviamente no eran adecuados para niños. Tenía un par de colgantes y un par de brazaletes, pero los brazaletes estaban rotos así que optó por los colgantes.

- Tío Bobby, eso es para chicas – se quejó Dean cuando le dio uno para que se lo pusiera

- Pues a mí me gusta – replicó el pequeño mirando el suyo, una estrella de cinco puntas – es chuli

- ¿Lo ves? De chicas – el pecoso se colgó el suyo, idéntico al de su hermanito, con cara de fastidio.

- Es un amuleto chicos, no un collar y necesito que lo llevéis un tiempo y no os lo quitéis ¿de acuerdo? – como el chico mayor rodó los ojos insistió – quiero vuestra palabra de que no os los quitaréis.

- Claro que no me lo quitaré tío Bobby – con Sammy no había ningún problema

- Está bien – se resignó Dean, musitando como si fuera un gran sacrificio – lo que soy capaz de hacer por vosotros…

Eso sólo era la primera parte del plan para mantener a los hijos de John a salvo, la segunda consistía en identificar al posible demonio y eliminarlo, y no era ni mucho menos tan sencilla.

Para Dean, el amuleto supondría un problema más, añadido a los muchos que ya tenía gracias a la señora White. La mujer tenía fichado al chico desde el primer día que atravesó la puerta de clase. Puede que ese día tuviera motivos, llegó tarde, sin material escolar y se tomó a pitorreo su sermón sobre la puntualidad y los buenos modales.

Pero desde que había dado clase de religión en el grupo de primaria del pequeño, la actitud del chico rayaba lo ofensivo. Dean Winchester cuestionaba cada tema, se burlaba de cada ejercicio que proponía, se reía en su cara y un par de veces la había llamado bruja amargada delante de toda la clase.

Adelaida White ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Incluso había pedido al director que lo cambiara de grupo ya que no lo iban a expulsar otra vez. Los otros profesores que daban clase al niño no lo tenían entre los más adelantados, pero tampoco tenían ninguna queja. Incluso el de pretecnología había llegado a insinuar que el problema lo tenía ella y no el niño porque era familia de Bobby Singer.

La señora White decidió no insistir e ignorar al muchacho el mayor tiempo posible, pero, es que era un gamberro, ¿Pues no llevaba a clase de religión colgantes satánicos? Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir, el borracho de Singer iba a condenar al infierno a esos niños.

- Señor Winchester, le ruego encarecidamente que no porte esos símbolos paganos en clase – le ordenó cuando una de las alumnas se interesó por el colgante del chico.

- Mandeeeee! – se burló el niño – señora White le ruego encarecidamente que me hable en cristiano porque no he entendido una m… papa

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Es imposible trabajar con niños tan mal educados! ¡Pero qué falta de respeto! – sujetó al muchacho por el brazo y lo sacó al pasillo – escucha niño, me tienes harta, en mi clase hay unas reglas y mientras no las cumplas no entrarás ¡entendido!

- Si señorita White – replicó el chaval

- Soy una mujer casada, me llamarás señora White

- Si, señora White

- Y ahora quítate esa horrenda abominación del cuello y compórtate como una persona.

- No, señora White.

La profesora cruzó la cara del niño de una bofetada. Un instante después se dio cuenta de que había perdido los papeles, menos mal que nadie los había visto o podría tener problemas. El chaval, lejos de asustarse, le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, lo que borró de plano cualquier remordimiento por haberlo golpeado.

- Dame eso – intentó quitarle el colgante

- ¡Señora White! ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? – Era el profesor Bensman - ¿ha golpeado a un alumno? ¿ha perdido usted el juicio?

- ¡Lleva un símbolo satánico en mi clase! – replicó histérica la mujer - ¡En mi clase!

Bensman miró al chico, las marcas de la bofetada eran más que visibles en el rostro pecoso, pero el niño no estaba ni asustado ni sorprendido por la agresión de la mujer, como si hubiera estado esperando algo así. Dean sujetaba su colgante para impedir que Adelaida White se lo quitara.

- Adelaida, cálmese – musitó el profesor tratando de hacerla razonar – esto es un colegio público y no está prohibido que los alumnos lleven adornos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Es un símbolo satánico! – chilló la mujer - ¡este niño es el hijo del demonio!

- Está como una puta cabra – murmuró el chico sin ayudar a calmar la situación

- ¡Basta! – Daniel Bensman se acercó al chico – basta ya muchacho, puede que la señora White se haya sobrepasado…

- Yo no…

- Usted también señora White, guarde silencio – suspiró intentando encontrar un equilibrio aceptable que no enrareciera más el ambiente – aunque la señora White se haya excedido en su autoridad tú tampoco eres del todo inocente ¿me equivoco señor Winchester?

Dean miró a los ojos al profesor de Sam, no le caía bien, como tampoco le caía bien la señora White, pero no tenía nada en su contra.

- No llego ningún símbolo satánico – aseguró – simplemente es un colgante y nada más, ella sólo está enfadada porque una de mis compañeras de clase se paró a mirarlo

- ¿Me lo enseñas?

Dean, sin sacárselo del cuello se lo mostró al señor Bensman que al verlo se volvió furioso hacia su compañera. La señora White debió creer que el maestro había sido embrujado o algo porque comenzó a chillar como una loca antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Quédate con ella! – ordenó Daniel Bensman al muchacho antes de correr hacia la sala de profesores a llamar a una ambulancia.

El chico obedeció. Sin ningún problema se arrodilló junto a la profesora, se aseguró de que respiraba y la colocó en una posición más cómoda según las reglas de primeros auxilios que habían visto la semana pasada. Incluso se guardó el amuleto bajo la camiseta, por si despertaba que no volviera a perder los nervios.

- Pero no se te ocurra dejar de respirar bruja-amargada porque no pienso hacerte el boca a boca.

Windom, Minnesota

La declaración del Joe no era como el sheriff había esperado. Coincidía totalmente con la del sospechoso, que incluso tenía coartada para el asalto a la oficina del forense. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, su instinto le pedía que encerrara a "John Nadie" alias Jim Street, hasta no tener la auténtica identidad del supuesto periodista. Pero sabía que el caso no era consistente y que no sacaría nada en claro pues el forastero podía alegar amnesia para cualquier cosa de la que no quisiera hablar.

- Maldita sea Joe, ¿cómo te has metido en este lío?

- Le dije señor que había muchas lagunas en este caso.

- ¿Qué caso?

- El de los cadáveres señor – Burton se exasperó - ¡No puede seguir negando las evidencias! ¡Hay algo ahí fuera devorando cadáveres! ¡y es posible que haya matado a la señora Thomas!

- Estuvo aquí, ayer, despidiéndose, incluso me dio un paquete de rosquillas glaseadas para repartirlas entre todos.

- Hemos encontrado rastros de sangre y pelo en su casa, sheriff. ¿Y si lo que le ocurrió fue después de pasar por aquí?

El sospechoso no fue tan vehemente como Joe. Simplemente alegó no recordar quien era ni lo que había hecho antes de ser herido en la pierna y después sólo dijo creer al ayudante Burton y que por eso estaba colaborando en la investigación.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué destrozó la oficina del forense?

- Le repito que pasé la noche en casa de Kate Milligan, ella puede confirmarlo.

- Las pruebas le sitúan allí – El sheriff por fin empezó a creer en su historia, aunque con reservas – desde el principio hijo, cuénteme todo lo que hizo desde que salió del hospital, punto por punto.

John comenzó su tercer relato, exactamente igual que el segundo, exactamente igual que el primero. Incluso confesó que sospechaba que había llegado al pueblo buscando al devorador de cadáveres.

Intentó eliminar la palabra monstruo, en el sentido literal, de su declaración. Probablemente estaban buscando a un loco o algo así. A una pareja de locos, pues habían matado a la mujer…

- ¿De qué mujer está hablando hijo?

- De la que disparé cuando atacó al ayudante, creo que le di en la cabeza

- No hay ninguna mujer muerta – el sheriff se restregó la cara, ahora estaba seguro de que su ayudante y el hombre frente a él habían dicho la verdad, era más, el forense debía saber algo de los cadáveres desaparecidos – no encontramos ningún cuerpo cuando fuimos a investigar después de que te ingresaran en el hospital, de hecho había creído que Burton se había obsesionado con este caso y no sabía que inventar para seguir investigando.

- No ha inventado nada, y yo tampoco.

- Mandaré registrar la pensión, y espero que estén equivocados respecto a Dorothea.

- Lo siento, pero en ese asunto lamento mucho decirle que no nos equivocamos.

**_ Continuará**


	13. Eres tonto

_**Martes, otro más... Despacito y buena letra **_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 12:**

**"Eres tonto"**

19 de enero de 1990, viernes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Robert Singer salió del despacho del director del colegio público de Sioux Falls. Después de un rato de charla y la noticia de que la señora White había sido dada de baja por estrés aprovechó que todo el mundo estaba en clase u ocupado en sus despachos para echar un vistazo al pasillo dónde se había desmayado la mujer el día anterior.

Notó el olor a azufre incluso sobre el producto de limpieza que el conserje usaba en los pasillos. Y se alegró de haber dado los amuletos a los niños. Incluso era posible que hubieran salvado la vida de Adelaida, ya que la tarde anterior fue a verla al hospital y aunque seguía siendo una puritana insufrible, no había rastro de demonios en ella.

En clase Sam atendía entusiasmado a la historia que el señor Bensman les contaba sobre unos niños muy inteligentes que secuestrados y criados por hombres malvados conseguían escapar, y volvían a rescatar a todos los niños que esos hombres esclavizaban.

- ¿Y en la escuela no les ayudaban? – preguntó el niño levantando la mano

- No los dejaban ir a la escuela, no querían que aprendieran a pensar por sí mismos y que se dieran cuenta de que no tenían por qué obedecerles – explicó el maestro

- ¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta? – preguntó otra niña

La historia tenía atrapados a los pequeños, y Daniel Bensman se sintió satisfecho por su trabajo. Después de terminar el relato y de relacionarlo con la historia de Hansel y Gretel y con la de Caperucita, los dejó salir al recreo.

- Sam, espera – el niño se paró en la puerta - ¿ese colgante que llevas te gusta mucho?

- Mi tío Bobby me dijo que no me lo quitara.

- Perfecto, y no quiero que te lo quites, pero… - el maestro razonó con el chico – es un colgante muy bonito y puede que alguno de los chicos del patio se encapriche con él, creo que sería mejor que lo guardaras en la mochila durante el recreo para no perderlo.

- No creo que nadie me lo quite, Dean le daría una paliza – replicó el niño orgulloso

- ¿Te gusta que tu hermano se meta en peleas por ti?

El pequeño lo pensó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no. No le gustaba ver a Dean furioso, se daba cuenta de que su hermano no era como los otros niños que veía en el colegio. Los otros niños de sexto jugaban en el patio, hacían deporte y se lo pasaban bien. Dean siempre estaba en la grada, con otros chicos mayores y podía encontrarle con sólo mirar un momento a su alrededor, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano a su hermanito.

- Sam, no tiene por qué pasar que algún niño quiera tu colgante y quiera quitártelo, si tan seguro estás, no pasa nada, sólo decía que en el recreo estás jugando, se puede enganchar, caer, se puede perder – El maestro sonrió – pero tú mismo ¿vale?

El señor Bensman tenía razón, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Guardó el amuleto en la mochila y salió corriendo mientras el profesor cerraba con llave el aula. Dean no le dijo nada por no llevar su amuleto en el recreo, sólo frunció el ceño y estuvo más pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

- Jo Dean, que pesado, vete a jugar – se quejaba cada vez que se daba la vuelta y lo tenía detrás

- Estoy jugando, soy tu sombra

- Vete con tus amigos

- Vete con tus amigos – repitió el mayor

- Deeeeean

- Deeeeean

- Jo que pesado

- Jo que pesado – los amiguitos de Sam se partían de risa por las imitaciones del pecoso, pero al niño no le hacían ninguna gracia

- Ya vale

- Ya vale

- Eres tonto

- Eres tonto

- No tú eres un tonto, tonto del culo

- No tú eres un tonto, tonto del culo – Sam salió corriendo a esconderse y por supuesto Dean corrió detrás imitando sus movimientos

- ¡Eres tonto, tontísimo! – explotó el niño encarando a su hermano a punto de llorar – ¡y yo que quería que jugaras con tus amigos sin tener que cuidarme! ¡Soy tonto por intentarlo!

- ¿Y cómo querías que te dejara solo si te has quitado el amuleto? – replicó sin comprender las razones del niño

- Por eso, lo guardé en la mochila para no perderlo, no quiero perderlo.

- Tenías que llevarlo puesto Sammy, todo el rato, hasta en el recreo – Dean se quitó el suyo y se lo dio – se supone que cuida de ti, ponte este.

- No, es tuyo.

- Póntelo y dejaré de darte la lata

- Es sólo un colgante Dean – pero obedeció – ya está, no me lo quitaré

De repente la alarma de incendios sonó, creyendo que era un simulacro los niños corrieron por el patio a hacer filas, como les habían enseñado. Uno de los laboratorios de secundaria había explotado incendiando varias aulas, entre ellas la de Sam.

Windom, Minnesota

Kate Milligan examinó la pierna de John, haciéndole una nueva cura y volviendo a vendarla con cuidado. En la puerta de la celda, el sheriff y uno de sus ayudantes vigilaban atentamente al prisionero para evitar sorpresas.

John dio las gracias a la muchacha y se tumbó en el estrecho catre dónde había intentado dormir la noche anterior. Volvía a tener algo de fiebre y Kate no se lo explicaba, pues la herida, al menos externamente, estaba cicatrizando muy bien.

Le dio un par de antibióticos y recomendó al sheriff que lo llevaran al hospital si la fiebre no remitía.

- La hija de la señora Thomas ha puesto una denuncia por la desaparición de su madre – comentó el representante de la ley mientras cerraba con llave la celda

El detenido no dijo nada, ya había intentado, por todos los medios que conocía, explicar lo que sabía de lo ocurrido y no sólo no le había creído sino que era considerado un sospechoso. Sus ojos oscuros miraron al techo y apretó la mandíbula. Puede que no recordara quien era pero odiaba estar encerrado.

Era una celda pequeña, para retenciones de como máximo veinticuatro horas. Sin ninguna intimidad salvo una mampara prefabricada de poco más de un metro de alto y setenta centímetros de ancho que ocultaba el urinario a los que estuvieran en el pasillo de los calabozos.

Justo en el de enfrente estaba Joe, mirando al cazador sin memoria, pensando en cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Pensando en la anciana señora que había conocido durante toda su vida, y que ahora estaría muerta y algún monstruo la estaría devorando.

- No me lo dijiste – murmuró John – no me dijiste que no encontraron el cuerpo de la que maté. Le di en la cabeza…

- Sí, el sheriff dijo que la impresión me había hecho ver cosas que no eran, y… casi me lo creí. ¿Recuerdas el ataque?

- Tú me lo contaste

- Es cierto… pero por tu forma de hablar, creí que recordabas algo

John se sentó y miró a su joven amigo a través de las rejas de ambas celdas. Recordaba el ataque, recordaba su llegada al hostal y la habitación con colchas floreadas y gatitos de cerámica en las estanterías. Y recordaba el disparo, el dolor, y la certeza de que había algo importante que debía hacer.

- Recuerdo algunas cosas del ataque y de unos días antes – reconoció – pero sigo sin recordar quién soy

**_ Continuará**


	14. Fuga

_**Y como hoy es martes... seguimos.**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 13:**

**"Fuga"**

20 de enero de 1990, sábado

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Bobby Singer decidió llevar a los chicos de John a cazar. Sammy era aún muy pequeño, pero le enseñaría a recoger hierbas aromáticas y a identificar rastros. Dean ya había disparado más de una vez y quizás con la ayuda del chico consiguieran algo interesante.

Pero el motivo de querer sacarlos del desguace era distraerlos y distraerse a sí mismo. Hacía dos semanas que John los había dejado en casa, normalmente, a estas alturas ya los habría perdido de vista y estaría echándolos de menos. Pero a su amigo se lo había tragado la tierra. No tenía noticias de él, ni vivo, ni muerto.

El pequeño no lo notaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo con su hermano que incluso estaba contento por poder tener una habitación y un adulto al que consultar cualquier cosa para no molestar a Dean. El mayor era distinto. En la última semana había notado como el chico se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

No ayudaba nada saber que había un posible demonio detrás de los niños (Dean estaba empeñado en que era el maestro de Sam porque le había dicho que se quitara el colgante). Conocía a Daniel Bensman desde primaria, y aunque no habían sido amigos, tampoco habían tenido ningún enfrentamiento, se respetaban mutuamente, y la explicación de Sammy le convenció de que sólo había sido mala suerte que el aula del crío, y todas las que estaban sobre el laboratorio de química de secundaria, se hubiera incendiado.

Siguió de cerca a los niños, que con la agilidad y el nervio propios de su edad, subían la colina casi al trote. Puede que pudiera cazar algo, un ciervo, un pavo...

- ¡Tío Bobby! – gritó el pequeño de una forma tan estridente que el cazador notó cómo unas docenas de animalillos: pájaros, ratones, algún conejo... se alejaban entre la alta hierba - ¡¿A que los caracoles no se comen?!

- Si se comen – respondió y sonrió cuando escuchó el "¿Ves? Te lo dije" del mayor - ¡Pero como no me gustan vamos a pasar de cogerlos! ¿Vale?

- ¡Si! ¡Yo tampoco quiero! – replicó el pequeño desde lo alto de la colina

Con tanto ruido era imposible que pudiera cazar nada, pero realmente no había ido a cazar, así que no era ninguna tragedia. Una nube cubrió el sol y sólo eso bastó para que la temperatura descendiese hasta ser preocupante.

- ¡Niños! ¡bajad! ¡Nos vamos a casa! – gritó dando por terminada la excursión

Pero los chicos no se movieron de dónde estaban, agachados junto a un árbol ni siquiera respondieron. Sam se giró un poco y le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y se acercara. Lo habían hecho, habían encontrado a una cierva solitaria que acababa de parir, pues el cervatillo aún era incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Su instinto de cazador le hizo echarse el rifle a la cara pero Dean le bajó el arma y movió la cabeza en sentido negativo. Sammy estaba embobado, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que no se le escuchara decir "Ay que chiquitillo…" y su hermano no iba a consentir que se llevara un disgusto.

- Bueno, ya tenemos cena – bromeó probando la disposición de los niños

- No tío Bobby – abrió los ojos asustado el pequeño – es muy chiquito, no tiene mucha carne, tenemos que dejar que crezca.

- Venga Dean, caza a la mamá.

- ¡No Dean! ¡Que es muy chico! ¡No va a saber vivir solito! – Sammy se abrazó a su hermano para que no le hiciera caso al chatarrero

- No podemos cazarlos Bobby – afirmó el pecoso tranquilizando a su hermanito

- Pues entonces tendremos que comer ensalada hasta el lunes – picó el cazador al que divertían mucho las reacciones de los niños

- Oh, vaya – el pequeño pensó que Bobby podía convencer a su hermano así, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que contraatacar con su arma más mortífera, una que aún no sabía que funcionaría durante prácticamente toda su vida, poniendo una carita triste, que hasta el chatarrero quedó desarmado, pidió – no lo hagas Dean, te daré todos mis postres del mes si no le disparas a Bamby.

- Nadie le va a disparar a Bamby, ni a su mamá – manifestó firmemente el pecoso – Lo siento Bobby, no podemos hacerlo.

- Está bien, volvamos a casa chicos.

El cervatillo logró incorporarse sobre sus vacilantes patitas y madre y cría se perdieron al trote en la espesura. Los chicos y el chatarrero subieron a la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando llegaban a Sioux Falls se desvió hasta el polígono industrial y pararon a comerse unas hamburguesas con queso.

Windom, Minnesota

Joe fue puesto en libertad por la mañana, no tenían cargos en su contra y todo el mundo en Windom lo conocía. Pero John "Nadie" no tenía esa suerte, estaba claro, por las pruebas que tenía el sheriff, que había estado usando una identidad falsa, lo que ya de por si era un delito.

En la oficina estaban esperando el transporte oficial que trasladaría al detenido a la cárcel del condado. Burton había prometido a su amigo que intentaría hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle, aunque esa ayuda no incluía librarlo de la cárcel, por supuesto.

El detenido no tenía ninguna intención de esperar al furgón policial. Desde la noche anterior, cuando el policía miope de la otra celda se quedó dormido, había trazado un plan de fuga. Estaba empezando a creer que era una especie de comando o algo similar, porque de forma automática había encontrado los puntos débiles de su celda y de la comisaría, para escapar de allí sin problemas.

La falta de vigilancia, por ejemplo. Había una cámara al final del pasillo pero estaba seguro que con la rotación de la misma podría salir de aquella zona sin ser visto. Supuso que era por la muleta y la herida de su muslo. Pero aparte de ser dolorosa no le dificultaba los movimientos.

Aguardó a quedarse solo en los calabozos y probó a abrir la cerradura con un par de alambres de la colchoneta metálica de la cama. Fue incluso más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Esperó asomado en los barrotes a que la cámara girara hacia el otro pasillo para abrir, cerrar y correr hacia los lavabos.

No se escuchaba ningún movimiento cerca. Un par de personas charlando en la oficina del sheriff y nada más. Aprovechó para asearse un poco y forzar una de las pocas taquillas que resultó ser la del mismo sheriff. Cogió unos sesenta dólares y las llaves de una camioneta, aparte de su diario, que el jefe de la policía local guardaba entre sus pertenencias en lugar de haberlo dejado junto a las demás cosas que requisaron como pruebas cuando fue detenido.

Un tanto inquieto por el hallazgo revisó a fondo la taquilla, pero no encontró ningún indicio de que el servidor de la Ley fuera el monstruo que buscaba. Salió por el garaje con las llaves robadas y se escabulló por una callejuela adyacente, a pie, y sin tener muy claro dónde iría ahora.

Se encontró frente al hospital sin haberlo pretendido e iba a irse cuando Kate Milligan salía de su turno y se subía a un Ford Pinto algo machacado de color verde. Asegurándose de no tener testigos interceptó el coche, la chica frenó de golpe cuando le vio aparecer tras una esquina.

- ¿Te han soltado? – preguntó ella cuando John abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

- Nop, me he escapado y tú me vas a sacar de Windom – explicó el cazador sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza

- No voy a hacer eso.

Durante un minuto mantuvieron la mirada el uno del otro, como en un duelo de voluntades. Después Kate volvió a poner el motor en marcha y lo llevó a su casa.

- Tendré que robarte el coche – manifestó John como si no hubiera otra solución

- ¿Y dónde irías? – Ella cogió su bolso y bajó del vehículo – las llaves están puestas no quiero que lo destroces para hacerle un puente.

El cazador se pasó trabajosamente al sillón del piloto, pero Kate tenía razón: no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. ¿Se iría a la aventura? ¿Arriesgándose a ser detenido de nuevo y que esta vez se sumasen más cargos al de identidad falsa? Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que Kate lo miraba desde la puerta de su casa. Salió del coche y le dio las llaves.

- Tienes razón, no tengo dónde ir – musitó desconcertado – pero si estoy seguro que no quiero dar con mis huesos en la cárcel del condado.

- Pasa – dijo ella abriendo la puerta – cena algo, pasa la noche y mañana decides.

John pensó que era una mala idea, una muy mala idea, y entró a la casa.

**_ Continuará**


	15. Levantarse un domingo

_**Martes otra vez...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 14:**

**"Levantarse un domingo"**

21 de enero de 1990, domingo

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Sam se levantó muy temprano, bajó las heladas escaleras con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Revisó su interior y sacó la leche, el jugo de naranja, el beicon pero no alcanzaba a los huevos.

Entonces cogió una silla y se subió a cogerlos. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, eligió tres y los sujetó en su camiseta usándola como bolsa. Agarrándose bien, bajó, dejó los huevos en la encimera junto al beicon y con el mismo sigilo buscó la sartén bajo el fregadero.

Ya lo tenía todo listo cuando vio el paquete nuevecito de cereales de chocolate, de los que le gustaban a Dean. Los puso en la mesa junto a los tazones y fue a buscar a su hermano que dormía atravesado en una de las camas, con la cabeza colgando y una pierna descansando en la silla junto a la pared.

Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza rubia pensando que su hermano era un desastre. Y comenzó a tocarle la nariz. Dean arrugó la cara y se dio la vuelta en la cama volviendo a meter todo su cuerpo en ella. Sam sonrió travieso y volvió a tocarle la nariz.

Todavía dormido, su hermano se dio un manotazo en la cara y masculló, "Moscas tontas". Sammy cogió una chaqueta de lana vieja de Bobby, que solía ponerse su hermano cuando estaban allí como si fuera un batín.

- Dean – susurró – ya lo he cogido todo

El pecoso, todavía zombi, se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos, su hermanito se subió detrás y le puso la chaqueta por encima. "Vamos, que nos va a pillar" dijo bajito, tirando de su hermano mayor que aún tardó hasta la puerta de la habitación en despertar del todo.

Dean se ató la chaqueta con un cordón de bota y asegurándose de que Bobby aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los niños, cogió la cafetera y la preparó, poniéndola al fuego.

Pero el chisporroteo del beicon en la sartén, y el olor que dejaba el café en toda la casa sí despertó al chatarrero que contempló con cariño la dedicación con que los niños preparaban el desayuno.

- Eso huele de maravilla – elogió cuando el café comenzó a burbujear

- ¡Eh! Ya has despertado viejo dormilón – comentó irrespetuosamente el pecoso ante la furibunda mirada de su hermanito

- Tío Bobby no es viejo, y tú sí que eres un dormilón – le riño - ¿Sabes tío Bobby? He tenido que tocarle las narices dos veces para que se despertara, parecía un sombi cuando se ha levantado.

- Con lo listo que eres y no sabes lo que es un Zombi

- Sí que lo sé, es un sonámbulo ¿verdad tío Bobby?

- Algo así Sammy – se rio el chatarrero revolviéndole el pelo antes de echarse un café – no discutáis que se enfría este desayuno tan espectacular.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? – musitó el chico con su chaqueta abriendo los ojos ilusionado y sorprendido

- Claro, a ver si hay una mejor manera de levantarse un domingo.

El desayuna fue perfecto, como el resto del día. Sólo una ligera sombra de preocupación cruzaba los ojos del chatarrero de vez en cuando "John, amigo, ¿dónde infiernos estás metido?

Windom, Minnesota

El cazador había pasado la noche en casa de la enfermera, pero no creía que debiera quedarse más, el problema era que no sabía dónde ir y su supuesto diario que había estado revisando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no es que le aclarara mucho las cosas.

Estaba convencido de que se llamaba John Winchester, de que tenía una esposa y dos hijos. Pero no podía creer, como ponía en el diario, que su esposa había sido asesinada por un demonio… Vamos, esas cosas no existían ¿verdad?

Se preparó un café procurando no acercarse a ninguna ventana y se sentó en el saloncito, a oscuras, con el puñetero diario sobre las rodillas y tratando de recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo consiguió un dolor de cabeza. Así lo encontró Kate, encogido en el sillón, con ambas manos apretándose las sienes.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? – le preguntó quitándole la taza de café de encima del cuaderno de piel y levantándole la cabeza para observar la reacción de las pupilas - ¿Tienes nauseas?

- Unas pocas – admitió – me duele mucho la cabeza

- Te daré un analgésico, pero tienes que descansar – Karen no sabía por qué trataba con tanta familiaridad a alguien que apenas conocía de unas semanas, pero sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre – seguro que no has dormido nada.

- No, pero he descubierto algo que tú ya sabías…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Soy viudo

La enfermera creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque sólo un segundo, le bastó con ver su expresión mientras sujetaba el diario. Le dio un sobre con un analgésico de efecto rápido y se sentó a su lado haciéndole ver que podía contarle cualquier cosa.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Joe es un gran chico, es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y confía en ti.

- Joe es demasiado buen chico – sonrió distraído el cazador – el cree que soy una especie de detective de sucesos paranormales, lo más seguro, por lo que pone aquí, es que sea un esquizofrénico paranoide obsesionado con los monstruos que creo que han matado a mi esposa.

- No creo que estés loco – afirmó la muchacha tomando una de las manos de John entre las suyas.

- Hummm, no sé, yo no lo tengo tan claro.

Alguien tocó al timbre y el cazador se levantó como un resorte. Kate le dijo que subiera a su habitación y se ocultara mientras se deshacía de la visita. Desde el rellano de la escalera, escondido tras la esquina que daba a la buhardilla dónde la muchacha tenía su dormitorio y un aseo, vigiló a los recién llegados.

Eran Joe y su amiga Lisa. El chico parecía desconcertado y enfadado. Posiblemente tendría problemas con el sheriff por su culpa. El joven ayudante le había defendido ante sus jefes y él lo había dejado solo ante los leones cuando huyó el día anterior. Debía hablar con el muchacho, pero tenía miedo de ser delatado y ahora lo único que quería era saber dónde estaban esos dos hijos que supuestamente tenía.

- Estoy acabado Kate – se quejaba el joven policía – como ocurra otra desaparición de cadáveres me echan del trabajo.

- Pero tú mismo dijiste que John no estaba implicado

- Y no creo que lo esté, pero se que oculta algo – dijo Joe – también se que la única manera de limpiar mi nombre y el suyo es atrapar a los monstruos que han matado a la señora Thomas

John decidió que podía confiar en el muchacho. Bajó torpemente y el agente miope se levantó de un salto buscando su arma, hasta que recordó que no la llevaba encima, que había tenido que dejarla, junto a su placa, en la mesa del despacho del sheriff.

- No voy a marcharme hasta que resuelva esto Burton – afirmó el cazador – aún no recuerdo quién soy, pero, por lo que pone en este diario, me llamo John Winchester y tengo dos hijos en algún sitio esperando a que vuelva, y me dedico a cazar monstruos, fantasmas y todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Los tres jóvenes contemplaron al invitado de Kate sin decir nada hasta que el joven policía aceptó la explicación de John.

- De acuerdo, cazaremos esa cosa, limpiaremos nuestros nombres y te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia – replicó con nobleza el muchacho ofreciendo su mano al cazador que la estrechó agradecido - ¿Por dónde seguimos Winchester?

**_ Continuará**


	16. Papá, Sammy y yo

_**Y hoy es martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 15:**

**"Papá, Sammy y yo"**

22 de enero de 1990, lunes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Dean Winchester estaba seguro de que el maestro de Sam era un demonio. Se había propuesto no alejarse de su hermanito ni permitir que Bensman se quedara a solas con el pequeño bajo ningún concepto.

Como la clase de los pequeños estaba cerrada para arreglar los desperfectos provocados por el incendio del laboratorio, (igual que todas las que estaban en el mismo corredor), habilitaron aulas prefabricadas en el patio para esos alumnos.

No habían enviado sustituto aún de la señora White. La profesora debería haberse incorporado ese día, pero avisó de un proceso gripal (probablemente contraído en el hospital). Así que el Dean aprovechó para saltarse las clases y espiar el aula prefabricada dónde estaba Sammy.

Le iba a demostrar a Bobby que podía no ser un adulto pero sabía cuándo alguien no era de fiar. Había copiado el dibujo del medallón que les dio el chatarrero en las etiquetas de toda la ropa de su hermanito y en la suya, había repetido el mismo dibujo en el interior de los estuches, en las mochilas, en la parte interior de la portada de los libros y la tarde anterior, medio jugando y ante la sorpresa del adulto que cuidaba de ellos, se dibujó a sí mismo y al pequeño un reloj con el bolígrafo de hacer los deberes. Un reloj cuya esfera tenía la forma del colgante, una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada sin levantar el bolígrafo de la piel.

El chico estaba convencido de que el profesor Bensman sabía que estaba ahí fuera en lugar de en su propia aula. Pero su misión era mantener a salvo a su hermano, no perderlo de vista a ningún coste. Se ocultó entre dos módulos, alejado de las ventanas que de todas formas estaban altas, para que algún chico o maestro pudieran verle.

Un par de veces vio al conserje y a otro profesor buscando a alguien en el patio, estaba claro que lo buscaban a él, debería tener cuidado en el recreo.

Cuando fue el descanso entre clases siguió oculto. Sammy jugaba con sus amiguitos en el patio, ajeno a la intensa vigilancia a la que era sometido, no sólo por su hermano, sino por unos ojos negros y furiosos que rumiaban la manera de acercarse al pequeño y eludir la intensa protección anti-demoníaca que había a su alrededor.

Las manos del demonio se quemaron al intentar abrir la mochila del niño y tuvo que salir de allí a curarse, y a pensar una excusa para las incipientes ampollas. No estaba siendo nada sencillo hacer su trabajo, y la culpa era del otro Winchester, estaba seguro. No comprendía por qué no le permitían deshacerse del incordio pecoso que vigilaba a su hermano como un imperturbable ángel de la guarda.

Quizás no pudiera matarlo, pero, ¿Y si dejaba caer sobre el chaval el contenedor tras el que se ocultaba? Rompió los soportes de seguridad que daban estabilidad al recipiente dónde los obreros habían dejado provisionalmente herramientas y el material de construcción de los módulos prefabricados.

Un terrorífico crujido avisó a Dean de que el depósito de material tras el que se ocultaba, se estaba rompiendo, gracias a ello evitó que le cayera sobre la cabeza, pero no evitó que le atrapara una pierna. Intentó moverse, pero un líquido maloliente goteaba por un lateral mojando el pantalón y provocándole un fuerte escozor que no tardaría en convertirse en quemadura.

Daniel Bensman corrió hacia el contenedor que se desestabilizó cuando vio que sus alumnos, curiosos, iban hacia el lugar, ordenándoles que no se acercaran, dio la vuelta al recipiente y se encontró con el problemático muchacho que solía estar en todos los líos de las últimas semanas.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado Señor Winchester?

- Se cayó, señor Bensman, le juro que yo no fui – musitó el chico tragándose las lágrimas de dolor por su pierna posiblemente rota – no puedo sacar la pierna señor, y creo que hay algún ácido cayéndome encima.

Sin mediar palabra el profesor hizo palanca con su cuerpo quemándose las manos con el ácido para apartar el contenedor del niño.

- ¡Dean! ¡Señor Bensman! – Sam era demasiado curioso como para hacer caso a su tutor, corrió hacia su hermano que tirado en el suelo se sujetaba una pierna torcida de una forma antinatural, el pequeño preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Te duele?

- Sólo cuando preguntas – intentó cabrearle el mayor para que no llorara

- Jo, que tonto eres – dijo Sammy abrazándole y haciéndole daño, por supuesto sin querer, en la pierna herida

- Ay – gimió el pecoso - ¿Está usted bien Señor Bensman?

- Sí, pero tendremos que ir los dos a la enfermería y yo no puedo llevarte – dijo mostrando al chico las manos quemadas con el ácido – alguien de la constructora va a tener que responder por colocar un contenedor en mal estado. Bien, Sam quédate con tu hermano que yo voy a decirle al conserje que venga a recogerlo, ah, Dean, no crea que se librará del castigo por haberse ausentado de clase sin permiso.

El muchacho palideció mientras el maestro se iba. Por un momento llegó a creer que se había equivocado, por un solo momento, hasta que, durante una milésima de segundo, los ojos de Daniel Bensman habían sido más negros que la tinta.

Windom, Minnesota

Estaban convencidos de que la criatura que buscaban era un Ghoul. No les quedaba ninguna duda de que eran necrófagos tal como había creído John antes de perder la memoria.

- La que disparaste debe habérsela llevado el otro ghoul – musitó Joe revisando el diario de su amigo – oye, ¿Por qué están las iniciales HW en el interior del diario?

- No lo sé, serán la marca o el modelo – John había empapelado la pared del sótano de la casa del policía con cientos de datos como si el verlos allí le dijeran algo – fíjate Joe, todo nos lleva de nuevo al forense, tu informe de cuando encontramos a los vagabundos que desaparece en su casa, el ataque que supuestamente tuvo, incluso la desaparición de la señora Thomas.

El recuerdo de la buena señora le dolió de una forma que no esperaba. Él debía haberla salvado y lo que hizo fue ponerla en peligro. No dejaría que nadie más corriera ningún riesgo. Su trabajo era proteger y servir. Salvar personas y cazar monstruos, ese era el trabajo que hacía y estaba convencido de que lo hacía bien.

- Pero desde que huiste, el sheriff le ha puesto vigilancia – musitó Joe – cree que eres un loco que está obsesionado con Snigir.

- Mi diario estaba en la taquilla del Sheriff, Joe, ¿y si él…?

- No, no lo creo, además matamos a uno de ellos.

- Esta noche volveré al cementerio, quiero comprobar una cosa…

Pero no iba a ir sin protección, y mucho menos si el joven policía se empeñaba en acompañarle. Necesitaban armas, preferiblemente de fuego aunque un hacha o un buen machete podían servir igualmente para abrirle la cabeza al monstruo, y desde luego harían menos ruido.

Esos seres no tenían muchas debilidades, no eran como los hombres lobo, o los metamórficos, aunque pudieran cambiar de forma y convertirse en lo que comían, pero sí había una forma de saber si era uno de ellos o no: la sal, no podían ingerir sal pues actuaría muy rápidamente en su organismo provocando que se consumieran de dentro hacia afuera, y, aunque eso no los mataba, sí los delataba al quedarse el cuerpo como si hubiera sido momificado vivo.

- Entonces no deben tomar nada de sal ¿no?

- En efecto

- Eso descarta al sheriff, cuando venía hacia aquí lo he visto en la cafetería tomando una cerveza y almendras tostadas con sal de aperitivo – explicó el muchacho

- Sólo nos queda el forense – John quitó la foto del sheriff de la pared – cuando compruebe lo del cementerio

- ¿No vendrá aquí cómo acercarse al monstruo sin que se dé cuenta? – dijo el muchacho entregando el cuaderno de piel al cazador

Una foto cayó del diario, era reciente, quizás un año o dos, en ella se veía a John y dos niños, sentados en el capó de una camioneta, el cazador, con una gorra calada hasta los ojos abrazaba al más pequeño que tenía cara de no querer fotos, junto a él, el otro chico sonreía también. Joe le dio la vuelta, "Papá, Sammy y yo" leyó en voz alta.

- Dean – John miró al muchacho como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más grande de la historia

- ¿El Ghoul?

- No, mi hijo.

**_ Continuará**


	17. Un coche negro, estrellas plateadas

_**Y hoy sigue siendo martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 16:**

**"Un coche negro, estrellas plateadas"**

23 de enero de 1990, martes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

El doctor que colocó la escayola a Dean aconsejó a Bobby que no fuera al colegio en un par de días. En otra ocasión el chico habría sido feliz quedándose en casa y comiendo chucherías de todo tipo mientras veía la televisión tumbado en el sofá. Pero ahora se había empeñado en ir a clase a toda costa… porque no iba a dejar a Sammy seguir yendo a clase solo.

Robert Singer no sabía qué hacer. Si hacía caso al chico entonces había un demonio en el colegio. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no quería decir que pudiera ir a la clase de Sam y atar y exorcizar al maestro delante de veinte o treinta niños de seis años.

Decidió que lo más conveniente era que Sam se quedase en casa con su hermano esos días. El chiquillo se puso loco de contento porque decía que era grande y que iba a cuidar él de Dean.

Para no tener que subir y bajar en brazos varias veces por las escaleras al chico de la pierna rota, preparó una colchoneta en la biblioteca para que el pecoso descansara. El contenedor había partido el hueso por varias partes, pero, milagrosamente no se había astillado y después de colocárselo el médico les había asegurado que volvería a andar normalmente en cuanto se recuperara.

- ¿Puedo firmarte la escayola? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? – era la vez número cincuenta y ocho que Sam hacía esa pregunta a su hermano desde el día anterior.

- No

- Deeeeeean

- No, que tienes letra de chica

- ¡Tonto!

El pecoso le sacó la lengua a su hermanito que pasó cinco minutos enfurruñado, pero a los cinco minutos estaba otra vez encima del mayor "¿Te traigo tu estuche para qué hagas los deberes?, ¿Jugamos a las damas?, ¿Vemos la tele?... ¿Puedo firmarte la escayola?" vez número cincuenta y nueve y como todas las anteriores el herido volvió a decir que no.

Pero Dean no estaba enfadado, ni agobiado por el asedio del pequeño. Realmente estaba disfrutando de ser el centro de atención de su hermanito. Sam le preparó sus cereales favoritos, e incluso intentó darle de comer. Si Dean no le había dejado firmar su escayola era porque le encantaba escuchar sus quejas… sí, eso tan común a todos los hermanos mayores, pinchar y pinchar a los pequeños hasta el límite… que solía estar en la mirada triste de los ojitos verdeazulados del niño.

Es que Dean Winchester disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a su hermano, pero no soportaba verlo triste. Era un secreto importante, pues si el pequeño llegara a descubrir su debilidad la aprovecharía mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Si me dejas que firme tu escayola te hago una tarta – prometió Sam

- Nop

- Dos tartas

- Nop

- Pueeeees… te preparo los cereales toda la semana

- Nop

- Deeeeeeean, por fiiiiiiiiiiisssss

- Nop

Puede que el chico de la pata rota pudiera aguantar esa letanía durante la tarde del día anterior y toda ésta mañana, pero los oídos de Bobby Singer tenían un límite.

- Sam, toma – le dio un rotulador con el que reparaba arañazos en los coches plateados

- Bobby, ¡no es justo! – tocó enfurruñarse al mayor

- Va a ser una firma muy chula, ya verás – le ignoró su hermanito dibujando concentrado algo en la parte delantera de la escayola

- Ya me está dibujando flores y estrellitas, como si lo viera – se quejó Dean

Pero no, era una estrella de cinco puntas como las que el pecoso le había dibujado al pequeño en casi todas sus pertenencias. Y dentro de la estrella estaban las iniciales de Sam: SW

- Te gustan las estrellas, que yo lo sé – le regañó Sammy

- Vaaaale, ésta está chula – sonrió su hermano - ¿y mi tarta? Dijiste que me la harías si dejaba que me firmaras la escayola, una promesa es una promesa.

- Bobby, necesitamos bizcocho, crema y nata – exigió Sam muy formal

- Lo siento chicos pero la tarta tendrá que esperarse a mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Un poco decepcionado el mayor se conformó. Y como se temía, su escayola acabó llena de flores y estrellas de color plata. Pero Sammy estaba con él, a salvo, y no en el colegio con su maestro el demonio, eso bien valía una la escayola más cursi de toda la historia de las escayolas.

Windom, Minnesota

John flexionó su pierna casi totalmente recuperada del balazo que le dio Joe. El vendaje no le impedía los movimientos y comprimía lo justo para sentirse con la seguridad de poder correr o saltar si era preciso.

- Gracias Kate, estaría bien que me enseñaras a hacerlos, puede serme útil – los ojos oscuros sonrieron a la enfermera.

- Cuando quieras – prometió ella

Estaban esperando a Joe Burton, el joven ayudante del sheriff, aún suspendido de empleo y sueldo mientras investigaban su relación con la fuga de John, que no iba a tardar mucho más. Habían quedado a las dos de la mañana para evitar curiosos y a la patrulla de vigilancia que se daba una ronda por la chabola de los indigentes asesinados por el monstruo.

- No hacía falta que esperaras conmigo Kate, podías haberte ido a dormir – musitó John

- Me apetecía… - La muchacha se puso como una amapola ante el doble sentido de sus palabras – digo… quedarme contigo un rato y charlar…

Y a él también le apetecía. Le había gustado la compañía, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más ganas tenía de ir más allá de la amistad o el agradecimiento por todo lo que hacía por él. Retrocedió un paso, no quería abusar más de su confianza, le debía mucho a la enfermera.

Ella, al notar el gesto, se entristeció. Realmente le gustaba ese hombre rudo y misterioso. No había conocido a nadie como él y no le importaría conocerlo mejor pero ese halo de tristeza y soledad que lo rodeaba no permitía el acercamiento.

- Kate – sacudió la cabeza el cazador – yo…

- Se que nunca me harías daño – dijo ella con valor, acortando las distancias

- No premeditadamente

- Me gustas mucho John…

- Tú también me gustas mucho Kate, mucho…

El espacio entre ellos se difuminó en su abrazo. Se besaron. Joe llamó a la puerta e interrumpió esa conversación para cuando John volviera de hacer su investigación. Habían ido en el coche de Lisa, la amiga del ayudante. El de Joe era demasiado conocido y John aún no sabía si tenía coche o si lo había llevado a Windom.

Aparcaron al otro lado de la calle, en un acceso lateral a la zona comercial que no solía usarse mucho porque estaba demasiado cerca del cementerio. Para que el coche fuera menos visible aparcaron tras un viejo Chevrolet de color negro que nadie había movido de ahí en un par de semanas (a juzgar por el polvo, las hojas secas y los "regalitos" de los pájaros)

La cabaña semiderruida estaba junto a la valla que daba a los panteones unifamiliares del cementerio. La oscuridad era total, la única luz era la linterna oficial de Joe.

- Qué… ¿Qué esperas encontrar John? – susurró tartamudeando el muchacho

- No creo que atacaran a ésta gente sólo para comérsela – respondió en el mismo tono el cazador – no necesitaban más comida, tenían toda la que querían sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos.

- ¿Entonces?

- No estoy seguro.

Empujó la destartalada puerta abriendo sin dificultad. Aún olía a muerte allí dentro, John Winchester contrajo el ceño disgustado y su joven compañero tuvo una violenta arcada y tuvo que salir un segundo a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El cazador recogió la linterna que su amigo había dejado caer en su prisa por salir de allí, se puso un pañuelo protegiendo boca y nariz y revisó todas las paredes, estaba convencido que en algún lugar tenía que aparecer algo que le diera una pista de lo que buscaban.

El olor era tan intenso junto al muro que daba al cementerio que incluso John tuvo que salir fuera. Durante un par de minutos se concentró en respirar igual que Joe, que aparte de pálido y con aspecto de haber vomitado, parecía asustado.

- Eso olía a cadáveres putrefactos John – dijo el muchacho – no creo que haya un olor más desagradable en el mundo.

- Tengo que entrar otra vez

- Tío, ahí no hay nada, ese olor viene del otro lado del muro…

- Si fuera así tampoco podríamos respirar aquí fuera chico, aquí apenas huele…

Pensativo, enfocando la cabaña con la linterna de Joe, el cazador fue rodeándola hasta la parte pegada al muro de piedra. Las tablas de ese lado estaban mejor colocadas que el resto de la estructura de la chabola, y eran más recientes.

John tiró de ellas y descubrió un agujero en el muro del que salía el mismo olor de la cabaña multiplicado por cinco.

- Necesitaremos mascarillas o nos asfixiaremos – murmuró

- ¿No es mejor que le mandemos un anónimo al sheriff y que él se encargue?

- Si hacemos eso el ghoul escapará y no recobrarás tu puesto.

- Tendremos que pedirle alguna mascarilla a Kate – pensó en voz alta el joven policía – podríamos mojarlas y ponerles un poco de amoniaco para combatir el mal olor

Volvieron al coche, John, de manera automática, metió la mano en la chaqueta de piel que llevaba, en el forro, y sacó una llave con la que abrió el viejo Impala tras el que habían aparcado, se sentó, e iba a meter la llave en el contacto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Joe lo miraba con la boca abierta y él no estaba menos sorprendido.

**_ Continuará**


	18. Hola hijo, feliz cumpleaños

_**(Venga, lo sabíais, tenía que pasar y pasó, ya está, no es nada malo...) Y hoy sigue siendo martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 17:**

**"Hola hijo, feliz cumpleaños"**

24 de enero de 1990, miércoles

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Dean abrió los ojos y durante un momento no supo dónde estaba, después recordó que había dormido en la biblioteca, en el camastro que arregló tío Bobby para él. Se levantó, la pierna le dolía mucho, sonrió ante la cantidad de dibujos y garabatos plateados que ocultaban la blancura de la escayola.

El pequeño se dio la vuelta en el colchón, anoche lo dejaron dormido en el sofá y de madrugada se había metido con Dean porque tenía frío. El mayor cojeó hasta el baño y después hasta la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? – le riñó el chatarrero – no debes moverte, por lo menos no hasta el fin de semana, ni con muletas

- Tenía que ir al baño

- Pues ya has ido – Hizo ademán de tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y el niño retrocedió rápidamente poniendo un gesto de dolor – Dean, estate quieto

- Ni se te ocurra cogerme tío Bobby, una pierna rota no me convierte en un bebé.

El chico se sentó en un taburete y empezó a dar golpecitos impacientes en la mesa. Tenía hambre, pero esperaría a que Bobby desayunara. El dueño de la casa echó un par de tiras de beicon a la sartén.

- ¿Quieres huevo Dean? – le preguntó colocando la cafetera recién preparada, la leche, el azúcar y un par de tazas en la mesa

- Sí – el niño comenzó a preparar los cafés – gracias tío Bobby

Sammy se despertó y apareció en la cocina descalzo y restregándose los ojos aún adormilado.

- ¿Dónde vas descalzo? – le riñó su hermano

- Tú también estás descalzo…

- ¿Has visto?, si te hubieras puesto tus zapatillas me habrías traído las mías – le pinchó

El pequeño corrió a calzarse, lavarse la cara y se sentó junto a Dean después de ponerle también el calzado "Porque con la pata tiesa no llegas". Estaban terminando el desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Daniel Bensman había ido a interesarse por el estado de Dean. El profesor, que también estaba de baja unos días por las quemaduras de sus manos quería comprobar en persona que el niño estaba bien y que no tenía nada más que la pierna rota.

- Me llevé un susto enorme cuando le vi debajo del contenedor.

- Me lo imagino – respondió el chatarrero – ¿Te apetece beber algo? ¿Café? ¿Una infusión? ¿Cerveza?

- No es necesario, gracias

- Insisto, nosotros estamos desayunando aún, nos da un poco de palo que usted no coma nada Daniel

- Está bien, un café solo estaría bien - Inocentemente Bensman cogió la taza que le acercó Dean – ya no está muy caliente.

Dio un sorbo y se achicharró la garganta, Dean se alejó de él e impidió que Sam se acercara sujetándolo a su lado. Bobby Singer comprobó sorprendido que el chico había tenido razón desde el principio, el profesor, con los ojos completamente negros, se levantó de la mesa y lanzó a los críos por los aires antes de que pudiera bañarlo con el vaso de agua bendita que el pecoso había usado para desenmascararlo.

Cogió los niños y corrió hacia la biblioteca aprovechando el desconcierto del demonio que no duró mucho, dejó a Dean y Sam tras él y se armó con un atizador de la chimenea.

- Es una broma ¿No Singer? – los ojos terriblemente negros del maestro asustaron a Sam que se abrazó a su hermano - ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un espíritu de tercera?

- ¿Qué le ocurre Bensman? – el chatarrero retrocedió hacia la chimenea protegiendo a los chicos con su cuerpo

- Oh, Bobby, Bobby, Bobby sabes perfectamente que no estás hablando con Daniel – negó con el dedo el demonio en el cuerpo del maestro – lo que no imaginabas es que alguna vez volverías a hablar conmigo, hace mucho tiempo, Bobby…

- ¡Tú! – masculló con la boca seca el chatarrero

- Me has reconocido, y eso que la última vez llevaba puesto un traje femenino - intentó dar un paso más y se percató de que no podía acercarse al de la gorra - ¿Qué has hecho Bobby?

El chatarrero dió la muleta que había arreglado a Dean y mandó a los niños a jugar un rato al desguace. El pequeño protestó, pero el mayor, consciente de la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando, lo cogió de la mano y obedeció sin rechistar.

- Vaya con el soldadito que tenemos aquí, va a ser un completo grano en el culo…

- No vas a volver a acercarte a esos críos – amenazó el dueño de la casa

- ¡Oh, Bobby! Esa defensa de unos niños que no son tuyos dolería a tu difunta esposa

El de la gorra golpeó con fuerza a Bensman dejándolo fuera de combate. Durante unos segundos tuvo la tentación de romper esa cabeza a golpes, pero recordó que bajo el dominio del demonio había una persona inocente. Lo encadenó y lo bajó al sótano dónde lo dejó atado y amordazado hasta que pudiera exorcizarlo.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como asegurarse que los pequeños estaban bien y hacer que cierto chico con once años recién cumplidos soplara las velas de una tarta de cumpleaños.

Windom, Minnesota

Joe volvió a vomitar cuando pudo respirar por fin aire fresco. Estaba impresionado por la entereza y la compostura del cazador que a pesar de su palidez no había mostrado ni la más pequeña debilidad, y, después de lo que había visto en el zulo excavado en ese cementerio, era como para no dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

John sacó del abarrotado maletero del impala una botella con agua y unas toallas. Le tendió la botella a su amigo que no acababa de reponerse del todo. Los ojos desenfocados y el amargo sabor de la bilis amenazando de nuevo en su boca.

- Tranquilo Joe, echa un trago – se rio – no puede hacerte daño, es agua bendita

- No me jodas, John

- Estoy hablando en serio, chico.

Con manos temblorosas se echó más agua por la cara que dentro de la boca, no le importó y su amigo tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Al revés, también se mojó la cabeza después de un par de tragos.

- Entonces es Snigir – dijo con una nueva arcada Joe

- Si

- ¿Y esa cosa que había en el ataúd central?

- Posiblemente el que disparé… tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza – John ayudó a su amigo a enderezarse – esta noche no podemos hacer nada más, no está, tiene que haber huido.

Miró hacia la cabaña tratando de encontrar una manera legal de atrapar al monstruo, pero sabía que era imposible, no tenían forma de incriminar al forense en lo que habían descubierto. Aunque, sí podían quitarle su suministro de comida.

- Joe, dile al sheriff lo que has descubierto, dile que viniste a investigar porque no podías quedarte al margen, hagamos que no pueda acercarse que tenga que buscar comida en otro sitio – indicó a su amigo

- Así podría cometer algún error y descubrirse – comprendió el muchacho – de acuerdo, me voy directo a comisaría tú vete a descansar, para ésta parte no soy un inútil del todo

- Escúchame chico, no eres un inútil, te estás enfrentando a esto de una forma admirable, yo no habría reaccionado tan bien si hubiera estado en tu lugar sin saber qué es todo esto…

Volvió a casa de Kate. Estaba todo a oscuras, la muchacha debía haberse ido a dormir. Él no podía, sin encender la luz se sirvió un vaso de whisky de una botella que llevaba en el Impala, no hay nada como un puñado de cadáveres descompuestos para recordar quién eres y por qué haces lo que haces.

Oyó a la muchacha levantarse y andar por el pasillo. Echaba de menos a Mary, Kate se le parecía un poco, tenía el cabello largo y rubio y era una mandona. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y fue a su encuentro.

- ¡John! Me has asustado – dijo ella al darse la vuelta después de comprobar que la habitación de invitados estaba vacía

- Acabo de llegar, no quería despertarte – murmuró roncamente

- Yo… - Ella lo miró con valentía y algo más – yo quería que me despertaras

- No es buena idea Kate, me gustas, pero no me quedaré

- Lo sé, no me importa.

La cogió por los hombros y la besó tentativamente, ella titubeó un segundo y después lo atrajo. Kate no vaciló, no se engañaba, pero… ¿y si pudieran tener una oportunidad? Le echó los brazos al cuello, sabía a whisky, a dudas y a esperanza.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación, el preguntó una vez más "¿Estás segura?", no le respondió, le desabotonó la camisa, se la quitó y lo atrajo a la cama. Estaba segura, podía ser sólo una noche o puede que significara algo más, pero quería que pasara

Despertaron bien entrada la mañana, la enfermera no trabajaba ese día y decidieron pasarlo juntos, conocerse, intentar imaginar a dónde les llevaba esa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

A media tarde Joe llamó para decirle que por fin el Sheriff le había escuchado e iban a investigar lo de los cadáveres. Fue una noticia importante, todos los reporteros de los periódicos locales fueron a cubrir el levantamiento de los cadáveres. El cazador, al ver el despliegue mediático se marchó enseguida, de todas formas tenía poco que hacer allí y alguien podía identificarlo. Además tenía que montar vigilancia en la casa del forense por si aparecía. Descansó el resto de la tarde y se preparó para vigilar toda la noche. Entonces decidió llamar a Robert. Le debía una larga explicación a su amigo por su silencio.

- Desguace Singer, ¿Quién molesta a estas horas de la noche? – escuchó el inconfundible mal humor del chatarrero

- Soy John, Robert

- ¡Winchester! Joder tío, había llegado a creer que estabas muerto…

- Es una larga historia, ¿cómo están mis niños?

- También es una larga historia, pero están bien, voy a despertar a Dean

- No, déjale dormir

- John, ese chico necesita saber que estás bien y que estás vivo, ¡joder! ¡Es su cumpleaños! ¡Quiere escuchar a su padre!- Le riñó con dureza

- Oh, es cierto, de acuerdo Bobby, pásamelo.

El camastro estaba a tan sólo unos metros de la mesita del teléfono.

- Dean, hijo, despierta – el chico gruñó ininteligiblemente y abrió sus enormes ojos desconcertado – Es tu padre, quiere felicitarte

**_ Continuará**


	19. Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

_**Martes...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 18:**

**"Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?"**

25 de enero de 1990, jueves

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Bobby había dejado a los niños en el colegio y volvió al desguace. Ocultó el coche de Bensman bajo una lona junto a los que estaba arreglando para poder usar.

Bajó al sótano dónde tenía al demonio en el cuerpo del maestro, atado a una silla con cadenas de hierro y en medio de un par de trampas, dibujadas una en el suelo y otra en el techo. No quería correr ningún riesgo. Necesitaba saber por qué estaba en el colegio y qué quería de los niños.

- Me recuerdas, ¿verdad Bobby? – dijo el ente dentro del maestro

- Vas a responder unas cuantas preguntas

- Por supuesto viejo amigo – se burló el demonio

- ¿Por qué has poseído a Bensman?

- Sabes la respuesta

- ¿Qué quieres de esos niños?

- ¿Ves? Esa es la pregunta – el maestro lo miró con los globos oculares totalmente negros – sabes que ese pequeño va a ser la bomba ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Su padre no te lo ha dicho? Vaya con el supercazador - se rio cruelmente Bensman – cuando ese pequeño se pase al lado oscuro yo seré un buen recuerdo, créeme

El chatarrero comprendió que no sacaría nada más en claro del demonio. Tendría que exorcizarlo para intentar salvar al maestro atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Pero necesitaría unas cuantas cosas para la ceremonia. Agua bendita, algo de protección y sobre todo tiempo.

Después del almuerzo volvió a enviar a los niños a jugar y empezó su tarea de liberar a Bensman. En la calle, sentados en el columpio que Bobby les arregló con una rueda, los niños leían un cómic de Tarzán, falseando las voces de los personajes.

Durante media hora Dean consiguió entretener a su hermano. Pero sólo hasta que el pequeño razonó que leerían mejor sentados en el sofá de la biblioteca.

- Tío Bobby nos ha pedido que nos quedemos fuera un rato y es lo que vamos a hacer – aseguró el pecoso continuando con la lectura

- Pero con la luz del sol se cansan más los ojos – protestó el renacuajo – yo no quiero gafas

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de gafas?

- Si se cansan los ojos hay que ponerse gafas, lo sabe todo el mundo – explicó Sammy

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dean pensó que si volvían a la casa y no se acercaban al sótano no pasaría nada malo

- Claro, ¿no has visto en la farmacia las gafas para la vista cansada?

- Vale, pero no haremos ruido y no molestaremos a tío Bobby ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale.

Recogió su recortada sin dejar que el pequeño la tocara "Los niños no cogen armas, sólo los hombres", explicó sin saber que Sammy no tardaría más de un par de años en disparar una.

Merendaron, acabaron el libro y el chatarrero seguía encerrado en el sótano con el maestro de Sam.

- Voy a preguntarle al tío Bobby si les falta mucho

- No… ¡Incordio de crío! – Dean no pudo retenerlo pues había salido corriendo sin darle tiempo a sujetarlo - ¡Sammy! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No molestes!

Cogió la muleta y salió tras él. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones y chocó de bruces con el pequeño que estaba parado en mitad del sótano con la carita horrorizada.

- Le está haciendo daño – susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- ¿Bobby está bien? – inconscientemente el chico imitaba la entonación y la forma de hablar de su padre

- Ha hecho sangre a mi maestro – balbució haciendo un puchero

- Vuelve arriba Sammy, ahora – replicó Dean empujándole hacia la escalera

Un grito terrible sacudió a ambos niños. Pero el mayor sabía que no debía intervenir, había cometido un error dejando entrar a su hermanito a la casa y ahora el pequeño estaba traumatizado. Tenía que inventar una explicación para lo que había visto o el trauma aún sería mayor y no iba a dejar que Sam viviera asustado del hombre que los estaba acogiendo en su casa.

- No, no puedo dejar al señor Bensman, Dean – dijo levantando sus almendrados y suplicantes ojos

- No es el señor Bensman, es alguien disfrazado como él que quiere hacernos daño ¿vale? El tío Bobby es policía y lo está interrogando…

- Soy pequeño Dean, pero no tonto, el tío Bobby no es policía.

El cazador había escuchado a los niños. No pudo evitar mostrar su decepción a Dean por verlos allí. No había podido liberar a Bensman y le preocupaba lo que el demonio le había contado sobre el pequeño que le miraba aterrado y que no permitió que le acariciara la cabeza como solía hacer.

- No podéis estar aquí, este no es sitio para vosotros, subid arriba

- Pero… - Sam quería salvar a su maestro

- Lo siento Bobby – musitó Dean tirando de su hermanito

- No quiero veros aquí debajo de nuevo, ¿Entendido? – lamentó ser tan duro, pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería protegerlos.

Cuando subieron, cerró la puerta con llave para que no pudieran entrar otra vez. Tenía que acabar con ese demonio como fuera, aunque le costara toda la noche, aunque Daniel Bensman no sobreviviera.

Windom, Minnesota

Joe era ahora el héroe del pueblo. Después de su descubrimiento había sido rehabilitado a su puesto y el sheriff había decidido retirar la orden de búsqueda y captura contra John por la insistencia de su ayudante. Aunque prefería no volver a encontrarse jamás con el falso periodista.

El cazador tampoco tenía intención de dejarse ver demasiado, sus más de cinco años de trayectoria en el "negocio" le habían enseñado que no era conveniente hacerse muy visible en estas situaciones o, a la larga, la policía iría tras él y haría imposible su trabajo. Y ahí no había terminado aún, tenía que atrapar a Snigir y cerrar el trabajo o el Goulh podría regresar y tomar represalias contra la gente de Windom.

Si se hubiera tratado de un necrófago normal ni siquiera estaría cazándolo ya, pero éste, aparte de los cadáveres que había devorado, había matado al menos a tres personas (la pareja de mendigos y la señora Thomas) y John no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más corriera la misma suerte.

Pero no tenía por dónde empezar, al falso forense se lo había tragado la tierra, hasta la familia del doctor había desaparecido con él. No había noticias de la esposa desde hacía un par de semanas y sus hijos pequeños no habían vuelto al colegio desde que Joe puso al descubierto el comedero del monstruo.

John Winchester tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la familia real del auténtico Snigir, y aunque trabajaba con el joven ayudante en la idea de rescatarlos del monstruo, su mayor temor era que se los hubiera llevado como alimento de reserva.

Sus registros en la casa del forense no dieron ningún resultado, ni cabañas de fin de semana en el bosque, ni reservas de hoteles de ningún tipo, ni siquiera direcciones de algún familiar. La ropa seguía colgada en sus armarios, la comida se estropeaba en la nevera y la casa daba la sensación de haberse quedado congelada en el tiempo.

John tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a sus hijos que pensaba que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo por culpa de esa distracción. Trató de consultar sus dudas con Bobby, el chatarrero tenía bastante más experiencia que él en el negocio, pero sólo consiguió hablar un rato con los niños, con Dean. El pequeño dijo que no quería ponerse.

- Sólo tiene ganas de verte papá – dijo su hombrecito – en cuanto estés aquí dejará de estar disgustado.

- Está bien hijo, ya me falta poco

Pero no hubo manera de hablar con Bobby, que según su hijo mayor, había tenido que salir a encargarse de un "negocio particular". John no podía ni imaginarse que ese negocio había roto una pierna a su chico y tenía relación con los seres infernales que querían llevarse a Sammy.

- ¿Estás bien? – Kate le dio una cerveza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, frente al televisor apagado

- Mis hijos me echan de menos

- Seguro que eres un padre estupendo

Su respuesta fue una risita sarcástica. Nunca quería pensar en la clase de padre que era, no se sentía un buen padre. Pero, si la forma de ser de sus hijos tenía algo que ver con la educación que les daba entonces no tenía que estar haciéndolo tan mal, porque sus hijos si eran estupendos.

- A veces me gustaría darles un hogar, dejar la carretera, yo era mecánico… – sonrió con amargura

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Ya no puedo hacerlo

- John, podrías quedarte aquí, podrías traerlos aquí, yo podría…

- No Kate – al ver la decepción en su mirada suavizó su tono – eres demasiado joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, ¿Cargar con un vagabundo que mata monstruos y dos niños? No mereces esa sentencia, créeme

- Estoy segura de que no me arrepentiría…

- Yo si – suspiró – Amaba a mi esposa, a pesar de todo, aún la amo… la criatura que la mató está ahí fuera y pretende llevarse a mi hijo pequeño ¿Crees que podría simplemente parar y dejar que nos encuentre? Tú también estarías en peligro entonces…

- No me importa correr el riesgo…

Tomó sus manos incapaz de mirarla a la cara, deseaba escucharla, deseaba creerla, estaría bien quedarse ahí, volver a tener un hogar y dar un nuevo hogar a sus hijos. Deseaba amar a esa muchacha que le había abierto su corazón y la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo. Pero la lección más dura de su nueva vida de cazador era que no podía hacer eso, porque ahora que sabía lo que había ahí fuera no podría vivir en paz sin hacer nada al respecto y por otro lado, ese mundo sobrenatural tampoco le dejaría en paz a él.

**_ Continuará**


	20. Snigir

_**Ya me faltan pocos capítulos, no se aún cuantos, si tres o cuatro o menos. Se que éste se queda un poco en el aire, lo siento... voy así de despacio, me gustaría ser más rápida pero no hay manera.**_

_**Martes otra vez...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 19:**

**"Snigir"**

26 de enero de 1990, viernes

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Esa mañana Bobby no los había llamado para llevarlos al colegio. Sammy se alegró, no quería verle la cara al chatarrero. Había visto lo que le estaba haciendo a su maestro y no le había gustado nada. También estaba enfadado con su hermano por no impedirlo, y con su papá que todavía no iba a volver con ellos.

Estaban en el piso de arriba y la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada por fuera, como si alguien hubiera colocado un cerrojo mientras dormían. Sam se enfadó, no había querido quedarse en el cuarto de tío Bobby, seguro que cuando se durmió lo llevaron ahí.

Dean seguía dormido, sobre la mesita de lectura había un paquete de "Lucky Charms", un brick de leche, un par de cuencos y un par de cucharas. Sam sacudió a su hermano para despertarlo.

- Estamos encerrados, nos han traído el desayuno como en la cárcel

- ¡Que sabrás tú de la cárcel! – gruñó su hermano restregándose los ojos de cansancio

- ¿Qué nos va a hacer tío Bobby? ¿Nos va a amarrar en el sótano y nos va a pegar como al maestro? – los ojos aceitunados del niño parecían totalmente negros en la penumbra de la habitación

- No digas tonterías ¿quieres? – Bostezó Dean levantándose y acercándose al aseo del dormitorio – Tío Bobby nos quiere Sammy, eres tú quien no entiende lo que ha visto, estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación.

- No se le pega a la gente Dean – Dijo el pequeño muy serio – y menos si no se puede defender

El pecoso se apoyó en la puerta y miró a su hermanito con tristeza. No sabía qué decirle, él estaba convencido de que el señor Bensman era un monstruo, de que su pierna rota era obra del maestro de Sammy y que probablemente no tenía buenas intenciones hacia ninguno de los dos. Pero, Sam sólo veía al maestro que lo había llevado de excursión y que les contaba historias en clase, no veía la falsedad en la amabilidad exagerada hacia el niño, no como la veía Dean, porque Sam no tenía experiencias malas con seres de ese tipo.

- Sammy ¿de verdad crees que tío Bobby podría hacernos algo malo? – preguntó mirándole fijo a los ojos, buscando al niño dulce y confiado de tan sólo dos días atrás.

- Yo… - el pequeño se dio cuenta de que Dean tenía razón, el chatarrero los quería mucho, eran su familia – no, pero…

- Tenemos que confiar en él, y tú tienes que confiar en mi – dijo arrodillándose trabajosamente frente a su hermanito – hay algo que está mal con el señor Bensman, y el tío Bobby tiene que arreglarlo, es algo de mayores Sammy, nosotros no sabemos qué es.

- ¿Y por qué nos encierra?

- No lo sé, puede que para protegernos

- Vale

Sin estar convencido del todo ayudó a Dean a levantarse. Fuera hacía un día estupendo y era una faena no poder salir pero tampoco podían hacer otra cosa. Tío Bobby nunca los había encerrado antes. No como papá, que solía hacerlo cuando estaban en alguna gran ciudad si no encontraba a alguien que cuidara de ellos, o cuando se quedaban en alguna cabaña lejos de la ciudad y tenía que irse a algún trabajo.

Entonces Dean solía estar más arisco, aunque siempre acababa jugando con él para pasar el rato. Hoy estaba preocupado. Podía notarlo, llevaba estudiando a su hermano desde que podía recordar, y el ceño fruncido y sacar la lengua nerviosamente era síntoma de que algo no le gustaba.

Se tomaron el desayuno. Había revistas de coches, cuadernos para dibujar, un tablero de damas y la vieja radio del desguace, tendrían que esperar.

En el sótano las cosas no pintaban bien para el dueño de la casa. Los dos exorcismos que había intentado no habían funcionado y aunque Bensman seguía atado y prisionero dentro de la doble llave de salomón, todo apuntaba a que no podría liberarlo.

- Tienes que ser más creativo Singer, no estás tratando con un demonio de tercera – dijo el ser dentro del maestro con una mueca bestial.

- Intentaba salvar la vida de Bensman, pero si no es posible amigo, eso no me impedirá mandarte al infierno otra vez, si estás atado a su cuerpo, seguirás atado a su cuerpo cuando esté muerto – amenazó el chatarrero tirándose un farol

El demonio no podía moverse de la silla, y en el sótano no había nada que pudiera dañar las dos trampas para poder escapar pero si había un armario metálico que con un alarde de poder telequinético lanzó contra Bobby.

El golpe, que alcanzó su cabeza, dejó al chatarrero inconsciente al alcance del demonio, pero, aún, atrapado dentro de la jaula demoníaca.

Windom, Minnesota

John se coló por la pared derrumbada del viejo panteón de la iglesia. Era el último lugar en Windom dónde se podía haber refugiado el Goulh, ya había revisado los demás sitios dónde el monstruo podía alimentarse después de acabar con su suministro de cadáveres. Si no estaba allí tendría que admitir que había escapado de la ciudad.

Había ido solo, tras dejar una nota a Joe. No quería que el muchacho resultara herido por su culpa. El viejo panteón llevaba tanto tiempo sin utilizar que apenas daba la sensación de cementerio. Únicamente se percibía soledad y abandono.

El cazador escuchó unos leves pasos en algún lugar de los oscuros pasillos del cementerio subterráneo. No era muy común encontrar sitios como aquel, más propios de monasterios católicos. Las paredes estaban excavadas con hasta tres filas de nichos. No había luz eléctrica allí abajo, el ambiente era frío y seco, y los muros parecían tener más de un siglo de antigüedad.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos y pensó que podía tratarse de algún animal, algún perro que se hubiera colado allí dentro. En todo caso no eran los pasos de una persona de la envergadura del doctor Snigir.

De todas formas decidió investigarlo. Más cerca del lugar dónde había escuchado el ruido de pasos escuchó también un cuchicheo. Eso no podía ser un perro. Con el máximo silencio posible amartilló su arma para enfrentarse al peligroso monstruo devora-cadáveres.

Dobló la última esquina y encendió su linterna enfocando de golpe a la fuente del sonido. ¡Eran dos niños! No podían ser mayores que Sammy, uno tendría tres años y el otro no más de cuatro. Reconoció las fotos que había visto en la casa del forense, eran los hijos del auténtico doctor. El monstruo se los había llevado para alimentarse de ellos.

- Tranquilos niños – dijo guardando el arma y tendiéndoles las manos – os voy a sacar de aquí ¿vale?

Los pequeños se abrazaron intentando ocultarse de él. Los había asustado. Lamentablemente no llevaba nada encima que ofrecerles, ni caramelos, ni siquiera algún juguete de esos de plástico que tanto le gustaban a su hijo pequeño.

- Si Dean estuviera aquí seguro que sabría que hacer – murmuró guardando el arma y enfocando la linterna al suelo para no asustarlos más – No os voy a hacer daño, voy a llevaros dónde puedan cuidar de vosotros, ¿tenéis hambre?.

El que parecía más grande se acercó despacio a él escondiendo al pequeño detrás. John los alzó a ambos en brazos y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la salida. Ese era su trabajo, salvar inocentes. Los metió en la parte de atrás del impala, en la guantera llevaba unos cuantos azucarillos de los que daban con el café, se lo dio a los niños junto a un botellín de agua.

Tenía que llevarlos al hospital para que se aseguraran que estaban bien y ya llamaría a Burton desde allí. Era un fastidio, estaba casi seguro de que el Ghoul descubriría que le había dejado otra vez sin comida y acabaría escapando de la ciudad. Guardó el arma y la linterna en el maletero y algo lo golpeó por la espalda dejándole sin sentido.

Despertó atado a lo que parecía el altar de la cripta. Los brazos unidos sobre la cabeza sujetos con cordel de embalar que se clavaba dolorosamente en las muñecas. La piernas a ambos lados de la mesa de mármol sujetas, probablemente, con el mismo cordel a una de las dos columnas que sostenían la mesa.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron los dos niños del asiento trasero de su coche. Se revolvió con fuerza consiguiendo que la sangre brotara de las heridas que él mismo se había causado en las muñecas.

- ¡Snigir! ¡Deje ir a los niños! – gritó – ¡Me tiene a mí! ¡Deje a los críos libres!

- No va a ser posible

El doctor se puso al alcance de su mirada. Estaba cubierto de sangre prácticamente por toda la camisa y tenía la camiseta de uno de los niños en su mano.

- ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Eran sólo unos críos! – volvió a forcejear sin lograr soltarse – Le mataré, lo juro.

- Para eso tendrás que estar libre cazador – sonrió con frialdad el Ghoul - ¿Sabe que he descubierto gracias a usted? Que la carne muerta no se puede comparar a la carne viva.

Clavó una navaja en el costado de John que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. El monstruo tuvo la desfachatez de probar la sangre. Con rápidos movimientos le hizo varios cortes en brazos y piernas. El dolor era lacerante. Sintió como su sangre goteaba sobre algo metálico.

- Si sigue luchando de esa manera cazador morirá más rápido.

- Hijo de puta – masculló el Winchester

- ¿Sabe? Para que vea que tengo consideración le voy a dar un poco de intimidad para morir.

Lo dejó allí, sobre ese altar, escuchando como se iba desangrando poco a poco.

**_ Continuará**


	21. Sammy

_**Casi está terminado, éste, el final y si quiere acabar de salir, el epílogo... Ya dejo de dar la lata por un tiempo**_

_**Martes otra vez...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 20:**

**"¡Sammy!"**

27 de enero de 1990, sábado

Windom, Minnesota

Joe Burton vio la nota de John Winchester colocada con un imán en el frigorífico de su casa cuando acabó la patrulla nocturna. El mensaje era corto, escueto:

"Iglesia luterana abandonada junto a Wolf Lake, si mañana no tienes noticias mías ponte en contacto con Robert Singer"

El muchacho estaba cansado, pero no quería perderse la captura del monstruo. Cogió sus armas y decidió ir a la dirección de la nota. Sólo echaría un vistazo, seguro que el cazador lo tenía todo controlado.

El impala de su amigo estaba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada de la iglesia abandonada. Todo parecía en orden, pero siguiendo las instrucciones que John no había dejado de repetirle desde la vez que le disparó en la pierna, Joe tomó precauciones de no ser visto al acercarse a inspeccionar el coche.

No había nada anormal en el viejo deportivo. Lo anormal estaba fuera, junto al maletero. Había una pequeña mancha de sangre junto a la cerradura y tierra removida junto al maletero, como si hubieran arrastrado algo pesado por allí.

Sacó su arma y quitó el seguro "Si el Goulh intenta atacarte sólo hay una manera de cargárselo, disparándole a la cabeza". Bien, esta vez no se pondría nervioso, podía hacer esto.

Entró en la iglesia totalmente destrozada por el paso del tiempo y bajó a la cripta subterránea. Al menos no olía a cadáver putrefacto. Al entrar en la capilla subterránea vio algo oscuro sobre el altar de mármol. Era un hombre atado. Al dar unos pasos reconoció a John.

Presentaba un aspecto lamentable, parecía muerto. Se aseguró de que su pulso aún latía, muy débil, en su cuello. No sabía cómo soltarlo, los nudos estaban tan apretados que era imposible liberarlo sin una navaja, y tampoco quería perder de vista las entradas por si era sorprendido mientras sacaba al cazador de allí.

- Una… navaja… - balbució débilmente el prisionero

- Tranquilo John – tartamudeó nervioso Joe – voy a sacarte de aquí, sólo necesito una navaja

- En… mi bota – suspiró el cazador – mira ahí…

- No te muevas, has perdido mucha sangre

El chico registró las botas de John y encontró el arma. Le desató primero las manos poniendo a su alcance su revólver. No tenía nada para contener la sangría, aunque, afortunadamente, el monstruo no había cortado ninguna arteria por lo que, si lograba llegar al coche, podría detener las hemorragias con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Ve

Dijo el cazador, demasiado débil para moverse de dónde había caído sentado. Joe le dejó su arma y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta sin darse cuenta de que una sombra surgía desde un lateral.

John si vio la amenaza, con el último resto de energía apuntó y disparó. Joe se giró en el momento de recibir la sangre del monstruo en la cara. Impactado, bajó la mirada y vio un cuerpo sin cabeza a sus pies, fue lo que necesitó para vomitar toda la cena.

- ¿Estás bien chico? – escuchó que le preguntaba el cazador

Asintió y corrió por las vendas. Quería llevarlo al hospital o a casa de Kate. John, una vez vendado pretendía terminar su trabajo.

- Hay que quemar el cuerpo y buscar… - vaciló, ¿Qué le decía al muchacho?

- Venga John, no me digas que hay más víctimas…

- Me atrapó intentando poner a salvo a los hijos de Snigir

- Mierda… busquemos primero…

Encontraron a los niños, ocultos en un nicho, estaban vivos, aunque en shock. Joe ayudó a su amigo a quemar el cuerpo del monstruo, dejó a John en casa de Kate y llevó a los pequeños al hospital.

Amanecía y en Windom había un monstruo menos de qué preocuparse. El cazador, después de que su enfermera voluntaria lo lavara y vendara cayó a plomo sobre la cama, el cansancio lo sumió en un sueño plagado de pesadillas.

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Dean había intentado abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bobby varias veces en lo que llevaban de mañana. Ayer se habían pasado todo el día encerrados con sólo un litro de leche y una caja de cereales para desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Su estómago rugía de hambre, tan solo había bebido agua para que Sammy se pudiera tomar el resto de la leche que quedaba en el brick. Eso y el puñado de cereales machacados del fondo del paquete había sido su desayuno. Encima tenía que aguantar las quejas del pequeño, como si no tuviera ya bastantes preocupaciones.

Al menos papá estaba vivo, aunque siguiera en ese trabajo en el que llevaba ya todo un mes lejos de ellos. Ayer prometió que volvería pronto, pero a Dean, todo este tiempo, por mucho que quisiera a Bobby, se le hacía eterno. Máxime si llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado a cal y canto y con el incordio de Sammy dando que hacer.

- ¿Y si tío Bobby se ha olvidado de nosotros? – preguntó una vez más el enano, e ¿iban setenta?

- No se ha olvidado de nosotros – repitió cansado mirándose los dedos agrietados y doloridos por sus intentos de mover el pestillo o las bisagras de la puerta – necesitamos un clavo largo o algo así Sammy ¿por qué no me ayudas a buscarlo?

Consiguió que durante el par de minutos que empleó el pequeño en meterse bajo la cama, dentro del armario, y buscar por todo el suelo, no volviera a preguntar "¿Y si tío Bobby se ha olvidado de que nos ha encerrado?", como hacía ahora mirándole con tanta pena que se le retorcía el estómago y ya no sabía si tenía hambre o era el superpoder que su hermanito tenía sobre él.

- No, no se ha olvidado de nosotros…

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo? – se le ocurrió de repente al niño, sus ojitos oliváceos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso era más de lo que Dean podía soportar

- Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – prometió cogiendo el viejo radio casete y sacándole la antena

Con la varilla empujó las juntas de las bisagras hasta que la puerta sólo estaba sujeta por el pestillo. Le dolía la pierna herida, por el esfuerzo y la forzada postura. Pero no tenía tiempo para hacer caso a semejantes tonterías. Cargó contra la puerta y cayó con ella llevándose un buen golpe.

Sammy corrió hacia las escaleras llamando a "Tío Bobby" y cuando Dean consiguió levantarse y seguirle escuchó la respuesta del chatarrero en el sótano. El chico, se detuvo con el presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal. Cogió una de las escopetas de sal del viejo y se aseguró de que estuviera cargada.

Sammy estaba en mitad del sótano frente a Bobby y al señor Bensman, ambos dentro de la trampa para demonios. Dean, usando la escopeta como muleta, se paró junto a su hermano.

- No puedo moverme Dean – dijo Bobby, tirado en el suelo y con el cuerpo inmóvil de cintura para abajo – ven hijo, ayúdame

- No – Sam miraba desconfiado al viejo y se puso entre su hermano y él

- Sammy, no te pongas tonto ¿vale? – replicó su hermano

- No parece tío Bobby – los ojitos almendrados se entrecerraron con recelo – fíjate, habla igual que el señor Bensman

- Venga Dean, ayúdame, Bensman va a despertar y me hará más daño…

El pecoso no sabía qué hacer, de todas formas tampoco podía cargar con el viejo con una pierna rota. Al ver sus dudas Singer le pidió que al menos le acercara una silla. El niño dejó la escopeta en el suelo y el arma voló a las manos del chatarrero que disparó a la trampa del techo y a la del suelo, levantándose de un salto y apuntando al asombrado muchacho.

- Ya estoy harto de ti mocoso, sólo das problemas y más problemas.

- ¡Tío Bobby! – exclamó el chico dolido por las palabras del viejo

- Adiós Dean Winchester – masculló con rabia llevándose la escopeta a la cara para disparar.

De los tres, Sam, Dean, Bobby, el único que recordaría lo que había sucedido fue Dean. Aunque el muchacho jamás habló de ello con nadie.

Sammy levantó su manita como si pudiera parar el cartucho de sal sólo con la mente, aunque hizo algo más que eso. Bobby se dobló por la mitad y empezó a toser un oscuro y terrorífico humo negro que se filtró por el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

El pequeño miró a su hermano como si no lo viera. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz y también cayó desplomado. Dean se olvidó por completo de su pierna y corrió hacia él, tirándose a su lado y cogiéndolo entre sus brazos sin dejar de llamarlo "¡Sam! ¡Sammy!" Lo sacudió aterrado, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos.

El pequeño de los Winchester murmuró cansado "¿Qué pasa?" y entonces Dean, lleno de pánico, empezó a llorar nerviosamente mientras acunaba al pequeño.

- Creí que te habías ido, Sammy – gimió meciéndolo y sujetándolo con fuerza – creí que te habías ido…

- No me he ido, estoy aquí – dijo acurrucándose, hacía mucho tiempo que Dean había dejado de tratarle como a un bebé, igual que hacía ahora, lo echaba de menos – no me voy a ir, yo siempre estaré contigo.

**_ Continuará**


	22. Mi responsabilidad

_**Capítulo final, Ya está, ya hemos llegado. Green, Nem, Artemisav... gracias por estar por ahí, a los demás, bien... siento mucho no cumplir con las expectativas, pero no soy escritora así que lo hice lo mejor que pude.**_

_**El epílogo, la semana que viene...**_

_**Martes otra vez...**_

* * *

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

**Capítulo 21:**

**"Mi responsabilidad"**

28 de enero de 1990, Domingo

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte)

Daniel Bensman no estaba mal herido, salvo por unos pocos golpes y el recuerdo del terrible ser dentro de él y de todo lo que le había obligado a hacer, estaba sano y salvo. Se fue a su casa en cuanto recobró la consciencia. El maestro, en estado de shock, se comportó como si hubiera venido a ver cómo se encontraba Dean y se marchó sin mencionar para nada el episodio de posesión demoníaca que había sufrido. Lo único que dijo a Singer fue que no era él mismo desde principios de año.

Todo volvía a la normalidad en el desguace del cazador. Si normalidad podía llamarse a Dean cojeando por toda la casa para no perder de vista a su hermanito ni un segundo.

- ¿Y si jugamos al escondite? – preguntó el pequeño aburrido de ver la televisión con su hermano agarrándole de la camiseta.

- Me duele la pierna Sammy, además me descubrirías enseguida con la escayola

- Pero estar aquí sentado es aburrido…

Bobby también estaba agotado. Los días anteriores habían resultado mucho más duros de lo esperado y tenía la impresión de que se había perdido algo. El único que sabía que había ocurrido, después de que el demonio intentara obligarle a matarlo, era Dean, y el chico no quería hablar sobre el tema.

- Tío Bobby, ¿esa cosa que estaba dentro del maestro también te hizo daño? – el pequeño , sentado entre ambos, estaba harto de dibujos animados y de "El equipo A"

- No le dio tiempo pequeño – le sonrió revolviéndole el pelo, notó que el mayor esquivaba la mirada – no recuerdo nada desde que cogió la recortada.

- Tenía miedo – dijo Sammy – parecía que ibas a disparar a Dean

- No me disparó, ¿por qué no lo dejáis ya?

- Y Dean estaba llorando.

- Yo no lloro, enano – gruñó el niño cambiando de tema aposta - ¿Ha dicho mi padre cuándo va a volver?

- Aún no – el chatarrero estiró los pies sobre las pilas de libros y revistas que hacían de mesa de café frente al sofá – pero no creo que tarde más de unos días

Sam se levantó y se subió al alféizar de la ventana para mirar fuera. Dean hizo ademán de seguirlo pero Bobby le retuvo en el sofá.

- Cuéntame lo que ocurrió chico

- Nada – se obstinó el muchacho

- Ese ser se metió en mi cabeza y me obligaba a ver todo lo que hacía Dean, todo… hasta que te apunté con la escopeta, entonces me durmió. Pasó algo que no quería que viera, dime qué fue.

- Se marchó, se convirtió en humo y se fue – respondió sin mirar a los ojos a Bobby

- Dean, ¿De qué tienes miedo? – y lo supo, fue como una revelación, miró al pequeño y lo supo - ¿Fue Sammy? ¿Tu hermano hizo marchar al demonio?

- No digas tonterías Bobby – de un plumazo dejó de ser tío Bobby – Sam es sólo un niño, ¿Cómo iba a expulsar un demonio de una persona?

Y sin embargo lo había hecho. El chatarrero ahora tenía la completa certeza de que el pequeño había sido quien le había salvado, y entonces ¿Por qué Dean estaba tan reticente a hablar de ello? ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

- ¡Está nevando! – Sammy saltó del alféizar y corrió a su hermano – Ven, mira, nieva ¿Podremos salir cuando acabe de nevar? ¿Podremos?

- Se me mojará la escayola…

- La tapamos, ¿Verdad tío Bobby? ¿A que podemos taparla con bolsas y así no se moja? – le pidió al chatarrero ilusionado

- Claro – replicó sin pensar y al notar el enfado del otro muchacho lo mandó a la cocina a buscarlas para envolver la escayola – tengo por algún lado un cajón lleno, coge las más grandes y la cinta de embalar.

El pequeño partió como un rayo, era el momento para obligar a Dean a hablar, y el niño era tan terco o más que su padre. Pero si había algo raro con Sam debían saberlo para estar preparados y que otros cazadores u otros seres sobrenaturales pudieran acercarse al chiquillo.

- Dean, se hace mucho tiempo que Sammy no es como los otros niños y tú también lo sabes.

- Sammy es un niño pequeño, tú eres un cazador de monstruos, no sabes cómo son los otros niños – lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que una secta quería hacerle daño? Dean, yo estaba allí, sé lo que vi y sé que Sammy es especial – Cortó la protesta del muchacho – no estoy diciendo que tenga nada malo, sólo que hay algo diferente en él, y cuanto más sepamos más podremos protegerlo.

- Cuidar de él es mi trabajo – replicó el niño con dureza

- Escúchame hijo…

- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Mi padre está ahí fuera cazando seres sobrenaturales! ¡Sammy es mi responsabilidad y soy yo quien va a protegerlo! ¡Nadie más!

Era tan cabezota. El pequeño se quedó en la puerta de la biblioteca con las bolsas y la cinta de embalar en las manos, asustado por los gritos de su hermano. Bobby no sabía qué hacer, por un lado le dolían las palabras del muchacho y por otro tenía la convicción de que Dean actuaba así por miedo. No quería reprenderle, habían pasado unos momentos muy duros, y no hizo falta.

- Lo siento, no debí hablarte así – murmuró el chico avergonzado

- No importa, dejemos el tema – sonrió llamando a Sammy con un gesto - ¿Y si vemos cómo se puede envolver la escayola para salir a la nieve?

- Vale

- ¡Yo la lío! – el pequeño empezó a sacar bolsas suficientes como para envolver la escayola, a Dean, a Bobby y al sofá entero

- Ya lo creo, la has liado bien – se burló el pecoso al ver el estropicio, Sam dejó las bolsas y se subió al sofá para dar un beso a su hermano en la mejilla - ¿Y esto?

- Tú también eres mi rempossabilidad y voy a cuidar de ti – replicó el niño

- Y mientras vuelve vuestro papá sois mi responsabilidad los dos – Bobby revolvió las cabelleras de los chicos ignorando la mirada de arrepentimiento del mayor – por lo que tengo que alimentaros ¿merienda?

Windom, (Minnesota)

John se levantó al escuchar los susurros en el salón de Kate. Aturdido y mareado miró el reloj de pared, era casi medio día, con razón su estómago se quejaba ruidosamente. Tropezó al acercarse a la puerta dándose un porrazo en el dedo meñique del pie, al ir descalzo soltó una sonora maldición por culpa del dolor.

En un par de segundos un firme y confiado Joe abría la puerta con la mano en la pistolera de su uniforme. Pero se relajó enseguida al verlo sentado de culo en el suelo refregándose el dedo que se había machacado con la pata de la cama.

- Estoy un poco atontado esta mañana – admitió el cazador aceptando la ayuda del muchacho para levantarse.

- Deberías estar en el hospital, perdiste mucha sangre

- Estoy famélico, lo que necesito es desayunar

- O almorzar – Sugirió Kate – he preparado comida para parar un tren

John ignoró la cerveza y cogió un brick de leche del refrigerador. Se lo bebió en un par de largos y ansiosos tragos. Estaba seco, sonrió a Kate y se sentó con ella y la otra pareja a celebrar que todo había acabado.

- Brindemos – Lisa levantó su cerveza – por Joe que ha sido propuesto a la medalla al mérito policial por su trabajo

- Salud – dijeron a dúo John y Kate, haciendo chocar los botellines

- Y por John, que nos ha salvado de un monstruo y que podrá volver con sus hijos – Brindó el festejado

- Salud – respondió con menos entusiasmo la enfermera. Joe enrojeció al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata - ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Esta tarde, no se tardan más de dos horas en llegar a Dakota…

- Entonces no te puedes ir esta tarde – Joe se explicó – según las noticias hay un temporal de nieve en la frontera y parece que hay cortes de carreteras.

- ¡Venga ya! – se quejó el cazador

- Te conviene descansar, estás agotado y no tienes buen aspecto – Kate intentó consolarle – puedes llamarlos, decirles que irás en cuanto amaine el temporal y mientras te recuperas un poco.

Kate tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de conducir durante mucho rato, aún estaba débil por la falta de sangre y necesitaba que la muchacha le curara la heridas al menos una vez más para evitar infecciones.

La llamada a Bobby le confirmó lo del temporal. Sammy estaba eufórico porque estaba nevando y quería que fuera para allá a jugar con la nieve. Lo único que le sorprendió era que Dean estaba muy apagado. Pero quizás sólo estaba triste porque tardaría un poco más en volver a casa. Pero sólo un poco más.

Se quedó esa noche, permitiéndose soñar por un momento que quizás podría parar de buscar, que podría rehacer su vida. Kate era tan especial, tan comprensiva, tan dulce. Había conocido a pocas personas como ella y, las había perdido.

Esa noche lo comprendió. Por mucho que se engañara, por mucho que creyera que podría alejarse de esa vida y empezar de nuevo siempre habría algo que le obligaría a continuar: Sus hijos. Ellos no estarían a salvo hasta que acabara con lo que mató a su madre. Y si a ellos les ocurría algo malo, John estaba convencido de que no podría vivir con ello.

**FIN**


	23. Epílogo: Regreso a casa

**_Y ya está, gracias por aguantar mis chorradas, seré buena y no publicaré nada (En un tiempo...) Se que no es un epílogo espectacular pero, quería algo pequeño._**

**_Martes, termino._**

* * *

SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO

**Epílogo:**

"**Regreso a casa"**

Sioux Falls (Dakota del Norte), 29 de enero de 1990, lunes

La máquina quitanieves seguía avanzando a la "vertiginosa" velocidad de doce millas por hora. John Winchester apagó la radio dónde el "Runaway" de Bon Jovi sólo le ponía más nervioso, hacía media hora que habían pasado el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Sioux Falls" y se le hacía eterna la espera para poder ver a sus hijos.

Esta vez le había costado mucho más dejar atrás el último lugar de trabajo. Había entablado una sólida amistad con Joe Burton y su novia y, sentía como si estuviera desperdiciando la última oportunidad de tener una vida normal abandonando a Kate.

La muchacha se le había colado bajo la piel, pero esos pocos días no eran suficientes como para pedirle que compartiera su vida, que criara a sus hijos, era pedir demasiado.

Tras más de ocho horas de viaje (en un trayecto que podía hacerse perfectamente en menos de dos) el Chevrolet Impala atravesó la cancela del desguace de su amigo. Los montones de nieve no le dejaron avanzar más. Tuvo que dejar el coche bastante lejos de la casa.

Echó a andar hundiéndose en la nieve hasta las rodillas y escuchó las voces detrás del taller. Eran los niños y el chatarrero. Se acercó y no pudo menos que sonreír aliviado al ver a los chicos decorando un enorme muñeco de nieve. La sonrisa se le borró cuando Bobby se acercó a Dean para ayudarle a salir de dónde se había atascado. Su hijo llevaba una escayola. Se acercó cojeando sin que los niños y su amigo notaran su presencia.

- Yo lo cojo Bobby – dijo en voz alta

- ¡Papi! – Sammy se lanzó en sus brazos

- ¡Papá! – Dean se sujetó del chatarrero queriendo ir a abrazarlo también

John estrechó a sus hijos junto a su pecho, realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había echado de menos hasta que los abrazó. Levantó a Dean en brazos y lo llevó a la casa entre las burlas de Sam y las protestas del chico mayor que aseguraba estar bien y no necesitar que nadie lo tomara en brazos como a un bebé.

En la chimenea, dónde el fuego crepitaba alegremente dando calor a la biblioteca, asaron unas cuantas nubes mientras escuchaba atentamente el relato de sus hijos durante el casi un mes que había estado fuera. A veces, culpable, buscaba la mirada de su amigo que había decidido no interrumpir a los niños, a Sam, más bien, pues Dean sólo hacía comentarios ocasionales para hacer rabiar al pequeño.

Supo lo del "humo raro" que hacía que el señor Bensman fuera malo, hasta que tío Bobby lo ayudó. Supo del incendio del colegio, del "accidente" de Dean. Y sobre todo supo lo que lo habían echado de menos.

- Ya estoy en casa chicos.

- Esta no es nuestra casa – la dureza de su hijo mayor le sorprendió, sonaba tan lleno de amargura que no supo qué responder.

- Esta es vuestra casa siempre que vengáis – Robert, dolido, regañó al muchacho

- No quise molestarte tío Bobby, sé que nos quieres, sólo… algún día, me gustaría… - el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando, la congoja se había adueñado de su garganta y era incapaz de explicarse.

- Nuestra casa es dónde estemos juntos Dean – su padre comprendió enseguida lo que el chico no sabía expresar con palabras – tú, Sammy, yo, tío Bobby… nuestro hogar es dónde estemos juntos, somos familia, siempre lo seremos, y mientras permanezcamos unidos estaremos bien.

- Pero… - hipó el chico avergonzado por mostrarse como un bebé frente a su padre

- Algún día tendremos una casa, cuando todo esto acabe Dean. Algún día llegaremos a nuestro destino, y nos quedaremos allí.

- Y mientras tendremos que asar otras nubes porque estas se han quemado – Bobby Singer disimuló la emoción por que su amigo lo contara entre su familia con tanta naturalidad rompiendo la seriedad del momento – Hala Sammy, tú has tenido la culpa

- No, yo no he sido - el pequeño le miró atravesado, hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo estaba bromeando – ha sido Dean

- ¡Ey! ¡Yo no he sido! Además la culpa siempre es del pequeño

- ¡Que no! ¡que es tuya!

- ¡Tuya!

- ¿Y quién lo dice?

- Son las reglas, la culpa siempre es del más pequeño, y los hermanos mayores siempre tienen razón

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Sammy saltó sobre su padre - ¿Verdad que no Papi?

- Deeeeean, no hagas rabiar a Sammy – sonrió John Winchester feliz de ver, que a pesar de todo, sus hijos sólo eran un par de críos, como todos los críos

- No le hago rabiar sólo digo que él tiene la culpa

- ¡Pero yo no las puse a asar, fuiste tú!

- Claro, y tú tenías que vigilarlas

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

Mientras los niños discutían John sacó unas cervezas y unos refrescos y su anfitrión ponía una sartén con palomitas en la lumbre. El sonido del maíz estallando devolvió la calma a la biblioteca que no tardó en llenarse de risas y comentarios alegres mientras disfrutaban de aquella fría tarde de invierno.

Windom, (Minnesota), 25 de abril de 2009, sábado

El silencio caía como una losa sobre los hermanos Winchester. La lógica, la razón, todo lo que su padre les había enseñado, les instaba a abandonar la pequeña ciudad dónde estaban. Pero el mazazo emocional de conocer y perder a un hermano en dos días les pedía al menos unas horas de descanso.

Dean, sentado en la cama releía el diario de su padre, buscando algo, lo que fuera, sobre ese chico del que nunca supieron que existiera. Se sentía traicionado. Y no sólo por el hombre que los había criado en esta cruzada inacabable. Sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Sam lo miraba de hito en hito. Abrumado por la absoluta certeza de que su hermano, en esos momentos, estaba enfadado con el mundo entero. No quería decir nada pues ya habían discutido cuando volvían de quemar los restos de Adam Milligan, su hermano menor.

No le había costado tanto como a Dean aceptar que tenían… que habían tenido, un hermano. Lo que le costaba aceptar era que el mayor se hubiera tomado ese descubrimiento como la demostración empírica de que no había sido importante para su padre. Por eso habían discutido.

Era irónico que fuera Sam quien tratara de explicar a Dean el por qué John Winchester les había mantenido oculta la existencia de Adam y era doloroso comprobar que Dean, aun aceptando esos motivos, se sintiera traicionado.

- Debió ser cuando me rompí la pierna en el colegio – murmuró por fin el pecoso rompiendo horas de silencio

- No recuerdo…

- En Sioux Falls, cuando ibas a primaria

- Ah, el señor Bensman – sonrió Sam que sólo recordaba las excursiones y las buenas notas

Dean iba a decir algo pero se calló. Sam no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió entonces, no sabía, como ahora sabía él, que el maestro había sido poseído por un demonio, como los que habían estado detrás de su hermano prácticamente desde que nació. El castaño creyó que sólo estaba recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Eras un temerario, fue entonces cuando fabricaste aquella recortada… - se rió sinceramente – papá la cogió como si fuera un regalo del día del padre, nunca le vi más orgulloso.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Nos quería Dean, por muy duro que fuera con nosotros, nos quería, estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor – dijo el más joven sin amargura, con toda la convicción que quería inculcar en su hermano.

- Orgulloso de quien ha dado el pistoletazo de salida al Apocalipsis…

- Lo detendremos Dean, tú y yo, mataremos a Lilith y pararemos toda esta locura.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando vio mi escayola? – cambió el rumbo de la conversación porque no quería volver a la carga con el tema de la "amiga demonio" de Sammy – era una auténtica obra de arte

- Sí, y también cuando salió a la nieve a probar la recortada y no dio en el blanco ni una vez

- Y Bobby se la quitó de las manos y le dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal y también falló.

- Tú la cogiste cuando la dejaron en la entrada y abatiste todas las latas y papá se quedó con la boca abierta – cogió dos botellines de cerveza y una bolsa de ganchitos que habían comprado en la última gasolinera, Dean abrió las botellas y le dio una – a Bobby le dio un ataque de risa

- Pero eso fue porque volé la cabeza del muñeco de nieve que estaba detrás de las latas.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡No me había acordado de eso! Tío, que disgusto pillé

- Te pusiste a llorar, "Buaaaaah, Dean ha matado a Jack Frost! Buaaaaah"

- Tío, que tenía siete años

- Seis, tenías seis – y por un rato le había hecho olvidar la pesadilla de su vida devolviéndole a esos días, dónde, a ratos, tuvo una infancia feliz

- Pero ya era un artista del dibujo de estrellas de cinco puntas – presumió – y tú un experto cirujano de hombres de nieve

- Lo arreglé porque me dolían los oídos de escucharte, eras un enano mocoso

- Y tú un chinchoso inaguantable

- ¿Chinchoso? ¿Qué palabreja es esa? – Dean se llenó la boca de ganchitos y Sam le quitó la bolsa descubriendo que estaba vacía

- Dean, tío

- ¿Qué pasa capullín?

- Te lo has acabado, eres un imbécil.

**_-FIN**


End file.
